The Battle for Freedom
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: This is the story of Ren Sahashi, the adopted son of Takami Sahashi and godchild of Takehito Asama. A person running from a past he wanted no part of. With the help of his Sekirei he will have his vengance against the man who took away everything from him. OcXHarem and MinatoXHarem.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Battle for Freedom**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Today we find a man with black shoulder length hair with one bang covering up his right eye though it doesn't matter since he is wearing black sunglasses. The man is dressed in blue jeans with a black shirt that has a blue crescent moon design in the middle. This is Ren Sahashi adopted son of Takami Sahashi.

Ren is looking at a board, which will tell him is he has passed his entrance exams to get into the university. "Yeah! Thank kami-sama I passed if I hadn't kaa-san would've had my ass."

Ren starts to laugh sheepishly after turning around and seeing a crowd of people staring at him, 'better tell her I passed , I wonder if Minato-nee passed, if he didn't pass this time he will have to face kaa-san's wrath' Ren shivers and looks up too see his adopted brother Minato Sahashi.

Minato looks to have a saddened expression on his face. Ren walks up to his brother and says, "Please Minato-nee please tell me you passed your entrance exams." Minato looks up surprised to see his brother before he shakes his head, "I'm sorry but I didn't pass...again." Ren then gets on his knees with a cross in between his hands and says, "kami-sama, I ask that nee-san be given a good place in heaven for his death is comes soon at the hands of kaa-san," Ren then does two hail Mary's before his brother yanks him off the ground.

"Aniki stop that everybody is looking at us funny," said Minato with a red face. "And kaa-san isn't going to kill me so what makes you think that."

"Minato do you remember what Yukari tried to do when she first met me and what kaa-san did to her?" Minato starts to shiver in fear when he saw what happened to Yukari.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ren is 12 years old and is walking with a white haired lady in a lab coat. This is Takami Sahashi and she is taking Ren to his new home.

"Ren I have two kids their names are Minato and Yukari and I hope that you guys can be friends okay," Ren just nods his head making sure that his sunglasses stay on. Takami sees this and is seething inside thinking,' Because of you he is like this if I ever see you I will kill you.'

Takami and Ren finally reach Takami's house. Opening the door and going inside Ren looks around to see a boy with brown hair that looks to be a year younger than him doing work at a table and a black haired girl younger than him watching TV. Ren tilts his head to the side when he sees the girl drool with a dazed look in her eyes as she mutters the word 'bishounen.'

Takami coughs into her hand gaining the attention of both the boy and girl. Both turn to see their mother. "Minato, Yukari this is Ren," Ren sticks his head out from behind Takami's legs surprising Minato, while Yukari looks at Ren with the same dazed expression she had when watching TV. "Ren here will be staying here, so want you two to treat him nicely ok?" Minato nods his head while Yukari has an expression that looks like she just got the best present in the world.

Takami smiles down at Ren and says," Are you hungry Ren? I think we still have some leftover Ramen." Ren shakes his head and pulls out a notepad and pencil and writes something down. He then shows it to Takami where it says ' no thank you Takami-san I would just like to go to bed' Takami frowns before smiling at Ren and tells Yukari to show Ren to the guest bedroom where he'll be sleeping.

'You have broken him I just hope he can be fixed, I hope your happy' Takami's train of thought when Minato starts to pull on her sleeve. "Kaa-san why didn't Ren just speak instead of writing down what he wanted to say," Minato said. Takami looks at her son and says,"Minato there are somethings about the world you're just not ready to know and Ren's past is one of them let's just say Ren has had a hard life until he opens up to you and Yukari."

Minato nods his head and goes back to the table to study for his retest since he failed twice already. Takami shakes her head at son thinking on how he should man up some times. She then leaves the room to check on Ren.

With Ren and Yukari

During the talk Takami is having with Minato Ren is walking beside Yukari who is just looking at him with a glazed look in her eyes and a tiny bit drool coming out her mouth.

'This is the first time I ever seen a bishounen before I wonder why he is so quite. It doesn't matter this is the best day ever! There is going to be a bishounen just across the hall from me. Maybe if I get to know him better he might play with me just like those men and women did on that DVD kaa-san had in her room.'

"So Ren-kun what is your last name," Yukari asked. Ren furrows his brows when he hears Yukari use an affectionate suffix in his name even though he just met her. Ren then writes in his notepad before showing it to Yukari where it says' I don't know I've never had one.'

Yukari smiles at Ren before saying," well since you don't have one you'll just have one since it looks like kaa-san already likes you." Ren hugs Yukari before showing her his notepad that says 'Thank you.'

Yukari hugs Ren back smiling while she is thinking,' yes! I have a bishounen hugging me.' As Ren starts to pull back Yukari hugs him tighter as she says, "I'm not letting you go bishounen," Yukari then kisses Ren which causes them both to blush crimson red before they hear a cough behind them,

They both turn around to see Takami with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she says,"Yukari let's go have a talk, Ren why don't you go check out your new room while I'll go have a talk with Yukari. Ren nods his head while Yukari has a look of fear on her face.

 _ **5**_ _**Minutes Later**_

Minato and Ren both walk up to Takami's room where they could hear screaming that made them both shiver in fear and for Ren to have a fear of Takami. Both of them peek inside to see something that scared them to their very soul.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ren and Minato both shiver before he looks around to see a crowd of people with their phones out recording everything.

Ren smiles sweetly and says in an all too friendly voice, "Could you please leave I would hate if anything were to happen to you." As Ren was talking a black aura seemed to surround him before a black demonic wolf appeared over his left shoulder snarling at the people. The wolf had an eyepatch over his left eye and it seemed to be 4 feet tall.

Seeing the wolf everyone except Minato ran off before it could pounce on them. Minato himself had a fearful expression while looking at the beast.

Ren rubs the wolf's fur before saying, "Nice job next time you need to have foam coming out your mouth to bring in more fear," the nods its head before licking Ren and dispersing into a black haze. "Now that their gone what did you have to say Minato?"

Minato looks at his adopted brother before shaking his head already knowing his brother was crazy." I'm just saying kaa-san won't kill me hurt me but not kill me." Ren shakes his head "What about the time Yukari almost raped in my sleep, if it hadn't been for my training and Takami I would have lost my virginity, and you remember what she did to Yukari for that."

Minato starts to sweat hard remembering that night. "Also don't forget what she said if you failed the exams again, "Ren said.

"Well I got to get going Minato-nee I got to find an apartment to spend the night since I just passed and I need to be close by to get to university." "Ren you could stay over at my apartment until you find yourself one but you have to hide since my landlord is strict when it comes to having one person in each apartment."

Ren smiles before saying," so what you are really saying is that your landlord is a bastard that has never been laid so he takes his frustration on his tenants." Minato starts laughing hearing his brother's joke.

"Thanks Minato I owe you one. Text me your address I have to go get my things from my apartment, so I'll meet you in 3 hours since my place is all the way across town and Minato don't worry there is always next time…if kaa-san doesn't kill you, "with that Ren walks toward the university's parking lot.

Coming upon his ride, Ren gets on his 10v dodge tomahawk that was black and had a blue flame design. "How did you even get kaa-san to allow you to get that," Ren smiles at his brother and says, "There is only one thing you need to get kaa-san on your side and that is sake," Minato sweat drops hearing that he gets his mom drunk to get what he wants." I'll see you in 2 hours since I need to grab some things so text me the address."

Minato nods his head as his brother takes off on his motorcycle.

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

 __Ren is now driving past the park when he comes upon an odd sight. Stopping his ride, Ren gets off his bike to see a woman sitting on a bench. What made it an odd sight is that she was wearing just a lab coat that had blood on it and that she had a tattoo on her forehead that looked like a bird and a yin and yang symbol. Ren looked in to her eyes to see that they were empty and looked like she had lost the will to live anymore.

"Miss are you alright?" The woman Ren was speaking to looked up at Ren in surprise before going back to looking depressed. "Could you leave me alone that is what everyone else does since I am broken number?" Ren just looks at the woman stupefied.

"Well I'm not going to leave a pretty lady like yourself all alone and what do you mean you're a broken number?" The woman looks at Ren surprised with a blush on her face hearing him give her a compliment before she starts to cry. Ren starts to wave his hands dismissively, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry miss."

The woman shakes her and says, "It's not your fault it's just that since I've been sitting here you are the one that cared enough to speak to me." Ren gives her a small smile and says, "I'm not the kind of person who would leave someone who might need help and I'm not going to start now so is there any way I can help you."

The Woman shakes her head with a small smile gracing her lips. "Thank you but it's not possible the doctors told me I could never be winged and that I would always be alone broken and useless since I can't have an Ashikabi." Ren frowns, "Well I don't know what winging or Ashikabi means but I do know that you are not useless or alone you have me and all I see is a beautiful woman with a lot of potential to do great things so don't believe a thing those doctors say."

The woman blushes at his words and stands up looking into Ren's eyes as she says," If I wasn't broken I would have loved for you to be my Ashikabi since it looks like you care for me even though we have only just met." Ren's nose starts to bleed when he sees that the woman had nothing on under the lab coat causing him to see her dd-cup chest. As his eyes started to move downward Ren shakes his head and looks into the woman's brown colored eyes.

Ren puts his forehead on the woman's and says. "You are not broken do you understand me forget what a doctor said and listen to what I have to say. Even though I don't know what an Ashikabi I would be happy to be yours, "the woman's eyes widen from hearing that this man wanted her.

Tears start to fall from the woman's eyes as she cries into Ren's chest muttering," why do you care so much you don't even know me." Ren cups her chin with his hand tilting her head up to look into his eyes and says, "No matter who or what you are everyone deserves to have someone care about them." The woman smiles at Ren like he is a god send all while hugging Ren all while thanking him over and over for showing her kindness when no one would. "It will be alright, as long as I'm here you will never be alone ever again so don't ever say your all ?" The woman nods her head smiling at Ren with love in her eyes. 'Who is this man, I didn't think I could meet such a kind and loving person.'

Ren kisses the woman on the forehead causing her to blush since she hasn't ever been shown affection. "Um, miss I never got your name, mine is Ren, Ren Sahashi." The woman lifts her head off Ren's chest. "My name is Akitsu, Ren-sama."

"Akitsu I am not your master nor am I above you so please don't use that honorific me." Akitsu shakes her head, "You were the first person to ever show me kindness so I will treat you with the respect you deserve."

'I got a feeling she isn't going to change her mind about this,' thought Ren

"You're not going not going to change your mind about this are you?" Akitsu shakes her head no.

"It's starting to get cold out here and in the clothes you're wearing right now you're going to catch a fever. So let's leave this place its getting dark out here," Ren stated has he looked at the sky. 'I'll call Minato and tell him I'll be staying at my place. I really don't feel like explaining Akitsu to him,' Ren thought.

Akitsu nods her head. "Ok. Tomorrow we go clothes shopping for you since it seems to me like that is the only clothing you have." Akitsu nods again with a smile looking at her pseudo Ashikabi. "So Akitsu what is an Ashikabi and how do you become one?"

Akitsu gains a sad look before saying, "I don't know that much doctors told me there was no point in knowing since I could never had one since I was a broken and discarded number." 'When I find these doctors I'm going to tear them a new one.'

"It's okay Akitsu I was just curious since it seemed important." Akitsu nods her head, sad that she couldn't help him. "Ren-sama I did come upon a conversation on how you can become an Ashikabi."

"So what needs to be done to become an Ashi-"Ren was cut off as Akitsu suddenly pulls Ren into a kiss. After getting over his surprise Ren pulls Akitsu closer holding her waist.

As they were kissing a pair of blue wings that looked to be made out of energy seemed to burst out of Akitsu's back.

Ren pulls back from the kiss causing a small whine to come from Akitsu, whereas Ren falls on his butt seeing Akitsu's wings start to disperse into energy particles and for her tattoo to fade. "Akitsu why were there wings sprouting from your back, why did your tattoo fade, and even though it was a good kiss why did you kiss me?"

Akitsu is just smiling with tears in her eyes, "I am #07 Akitsu by my ice you're my Ashikabi now and forever. "Seeing his confused expression Akitsu answers his unasked question. "You just winged me, and the conversation I overheard was that through lip contact a Sekirei could be winged and the one that kissed them becomes their Ashikabi and that and Ashikabi was like a person's mate." 'How is this possible they said I couldn't be winged?'

"This what you wanted isn't it Akitsu are you alright with me being your Ashikabi?" Akitsu puts her head on Ren's chest and nods. "Ren, I couldn't have asked for a better Ashikabi than you." Ren smiles hearing those words come out her mouth.

"Now that that is out of the way could you explain to me what a Sekirei is and what you mean by being #07?" Akitsu nods her head and explains to Ren how she and 107 others are from another planet and how the founder of M.I.B., Hiroto Minaka, found them and how he raised them to compete in the Sekirei Plan. Which seemed to be an all-out battle royal between Sekirei, where the prize is that you get to stay with your Ashikabi. While Akitsu also explained how if a Sekirei lost a fight, that they would deactivate

"Are you alright with this Akitsu fighting against your own kind?" Akitsu snuggles into Ren's chest causing him to blush since he can feel her breast pressing against his chest. "I will fight so I can stay with you Ren-sama is that alright with you?"

Ren smiles hearing that Akitsu will fight to stay by his side, he then gives a chaste kiss to causing a small burst of energy to come out of Akitsu's back forming wings before it disappeared as fast as the kiss ended this caused Akitsu to blush. "Now how about we go home, you look like you could use the rest?" Akitsu nods her head as Ren starts to lead her to his motorcycle.

"Commoner get your hands off my collection," said an angry child-like voice.

Ren and Akitsu turn to see a boy with light orange hair wearing a white suit and beside him was a man with grey hair right beside the boy wearing a black button up held together by two black straps forming an x revealing part of his chest he was also wearing an orange scarf, while he was wielding a sheathed sword in his right hand.

Ren just looks at the two confused, 'what does this kid mean by collection I know I haven't taken anything from him before and thing I have my hands on is Akitsu, so he must be talking about her.'

"Kid what are you talking about I don't have anything of yours, so could you please leave us alone," said Ren.

The boy starts to laugh as he says, "My name is Mikogami Hayato and what I mean to say is to hand over the woman or I can take by force, and so what will it be?" The man beside the boy just stands there expressionless but in his eyes you can see that he feels bad for what is happening.

"I'm sorry um, Mikogami was it? But Akitsu is my Sekirei and I'm am never letting her go so please leave." Mikogami starts to laugh while the man's eyes widen hearing that the discarded number was able to be winged.

"That is impossible I was told she couldn't be winged so stop lying and hand her over," said Mikogami a little frustrated since the man in front of him was wasting his time. "Mustu get #07 for me, I don't have time for lies."

The man named Mutsu bends down to Mikogami and whispers, "This man isn't lying he has winged #07 I don't know how this is possible we were all told she couldn't be winged but this man must be something special."

Mikogami looks at Ren astonished before he starts glaring at him for stealing his prize. "Come Mutsu since she has already been winged there is now point in being here. I hope you don't steal another Sekirei from me because next time I will have Mutsu take of you," said Mikogami. Ren just sweat dropped since Mikogami didn't look so menacing.

As Mikogami and Mutsu drive away Ren looks at Akitsu, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation." Hey you alright Akitsu?"

Ren sees tears start to fall from Akitsu eyes as she looks at him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for causing for trouble and I haven't been your Sekirei for more than 10 minutes." Ren just rubs her head until she stops crying.

After the waterworks ended Ren looks at Akitsu intensely making her blush. "Akitsu I don't care if you cause trouble you are my Sekirei so I will take care of you so stop crying and let's go home." Akitsu nods her head with a small smile on her face. With that Ren and Akitsu get on Ren's motorcycle with Akitsu holding Ren tightly while Ren's mind was going elsewhere since her breast were pressing against his back.

 _ **During Akitsu's Winging**_

At M.I.B's headquarters it seemed like everyone was in panic until a voice rang out," Shut up and tell me what the problem is," this came from none other than Takami Sahashi.

"Takami someone has done the impossible, someone has winged #07," Takami just looks at the researcher who spoke like he had grown a second head. "That is impossible, Akitsu is incapable to be winged."

"No it is possible for to be winged under certain conditions," all heads turn to see that the director of M.I.B, Hiroto Minaka had spoken. Takami looks at Minaka flabbergasted before she speaks, "How is that possible Minaka." Minaka smiles and says, "After one of our researchers meddled who Akitsu too much causing her not to have the ability to be winged I modified her body that under certain conditions she could be winged.

Takami looks at Minaka suspiciously, "what are these conditions Minaka?" The grins like he won the lottery. "The conditions I made for #07 to be winged were that first she must have an attraction to the person, second the Ashikabi in question has to of had a past like her in which they have to have both been experimented on and the third condition is that #07 must fall in love with the person."

Takami gains a shocked look before it turns to anger when she remembers the second condition. "Who is the Ashikabi of Akitsu," Takami growled out.

One of the researchers shiver in fear before speaking up, "His... name is… Ren…Sahashi." Takami then punches Minaka in the face and growls out, "You wanted him in the game to begin with didn't you Minaka and don't lie cause he is the only one in the city who can fulfill the second condition."

Minaka gets up and dusts himself off all while thinking, 'she is getting stronger if that punch didn't prove it.' Minaka starts laughing looking like a madman doing it. "I am the game master and of course with his abilities the game will be that much more fun.

Takami glares at Minaka hoping it would burn a hole through his head, "Did you plan for Akitsu to be unable to be winged." Minaka shakes his head with a frown on his face. "That was something I didn't plan for that why I fired that researcher for doing those experiments on her."

Takami sighs knowing he was telling the truth and she was use to him act like a lunatic after finding the Sekirei on Kamikura Island. "I believe you Minaka, but did you do this in the interest of yourself or helping Akitsu?" Minaka smiles, "Why both my dear Takami it didn't seem fair for Akitsu not to have an Ashikabi, the only one that wouldn't have one would be #01."

"Stop worrying so much Takami at least your other kids aren't in the Sekirei Plan, but as a precaution to you I'll have #55 keep an eye on him for you." Takami furrows her brows. "Why would you do that?"

Minaka smiles, "Well because I want to know what he does next and #55 was going to be released any day now so it's a win-win for both of us. You get to watch over your son and I get to know what he does next."

Takami sighs, "That makes it sound like you're a stalker Minaka." The man in question shakes his head," My dear Takami I am not stalking, I am just intensely researching and since the man who did experiments on Ren is in the Sekirei Plan things are going to get interesting when Ren finds out."

Takami looks worried, "And when he finds out he will try and kill him you know that." Minaka keeps his ever-present grin on as he says, "Well that will make things all the more interesting now it's time to get back to being game master." With that Minaka left the room, while Takami looks at a computer screen that had a picture of her adopted son with a picture of Akitsu beside it. "Be safe Ren."

 _ **With Ren and Akitsu**_

On the way to Ren's apartment Ren got a call from Minato, which ended with Minato as crimson as an apple and Ren in a laughing fit.

 _ **Flashback**_

 __Ren takes his cell out of his pocket to see that it is his brother Minato calling him. 'Well I still have to tell him I won't be coming over, but I wonder why he is calling me, Ren thought as he answered the phone.

"What's up Minato is there a reason for you to call me?" Ren could hear the depression in his brother's voice, "I got kicked out of my apartment and Kaa-san cut my allowance in half." Ren shakes his head hearing his dilemma, "I told you to remember what kaa-san said to you if you failed and I of the things was getting your allowance cut. Also I told you your landlord takes his frustration out on his tenants, so what did you do to get him to kick you out?"

Minato tried to come up with something so say to his brother without mentioning the Sekirei plan but before anything came out Ren started to guess.

"Did you bring a hot girl to your place and the landlord caught you about to ravage her?" Blood starts to shoot from Minato's nose imagining the situation, before Minato could deny his brother's claim Musubi speaks up,"Minato what does he mean by ravage mean.

Ren goes silent hearing the voice of a girl on the other end of the phone before he yells out, "You're kidding me right? I was just joking but looks like my brother is finally going to become a man, you know me and kaa-san were worried that you were actually gay, but looks like you're not. I am going to tell kaa-san the good news and I know Yukari is going to be surprised when she hears this.'

Minato tried to deny Ren's claims but Ren wouldn't have it. "Oh, before I forget you and the girl can stay at my place, I still own it for one more day, I'll text you the address. One rule though Minato, there can be no sex at my place so get it out of your system while you're there and I speak for Yukari and kaa-san when I say this. Use a condom!" With that Ren hangs up the phone, while Minato was blushing red as a tomato with Musubi looking confused before she asked a question that caused Minato to faint from too much blood rushing to his head. "Minato-san what's a condom?"

 _ **Flashback End**_

Ren turns to Akitsu who seemed to have dozed off during the ride. Ren sweat drops, 'she must be a heavy sleeper.' "Well it seems I'm going to have some guest over and I get to see what kind a girl this is that could cause Minato to want to have sex with her. Man today has been a wild and crazy day."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ren's Apartment

Right now Ren is going through his dresser drawer looking for some clothes that Akitsu can wear for the night. 'As much as I would love for her to keep what she has on even though it's just a lab coat, I don't need to kill Minato through blood loss and don't need him questioning me when he sees the blood on it.'

"Ok, you can wear this Akitsu until we go shopping tomorrow," Akitsu nods her head as she takes a grey sweatshirt from Ren.

Blood rushes out Ren's nose as he sees Akitsu undress in front of him, and since she was only wearing a single piece of clothing Ren found himself staring at her breast and the her pink nipples causing him to blush crimson red and turn away from her before he looked any further.

Steam starts to come out Ren's ears when he feels Akitsu's bare breast against his back as she is hugging him from behind. "Why are you turning away, you are my Ashikabi so it is alright for you to look or is it that you don't find me appealing," Akitsu asked her voice sounding sad.

Ren shakes his head, while mentally berating himself for making Akitsu sad. "Akitsu you are beautiful in every single way so don't think that I don't find you appealing it just feels wrong to do such a thing since we just met today. I'm still process this Sekirei Plan, so let's just take it slow okay?"

Akitsu just nods her head in disappoint meant. Even though Ren couldn't see her face he could feel through the bond that they share as a Sekirei and an Ashikabi that Akitsu was sad.

"Akitsu I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to go that fast until I've gotten to know you better. The day after we find a new apartment to live in how about I take you out on a date."

Ren turns around to see Akitsu smiling at him as she nods her head. "Ok, good now why don't you get changed while I start cooking since we'll be having guest over tonight." Akitsu tilts her head to the side confused on why they were having guest over.

Seeing the expression his Sekirei had on her face Ren explains to her how his brother got kicked out of his apartment and how he and his girlfriend will be staying the night. "Now get changed I'm making curry tonight," Ren starts laughing when he sees a little bit of drool come out of Akitsu's mouth making her cheeks heat up from her Ashikabi seeing her like that. Ren then kisses Akitsu on the nose making her cheeks go rosy as he leaves the room to go make dinner.

In the Kitchen

Ren was sprinkling some pepper into to the pot of curry, while stirring it, when he heard Akitsu coming down the hall. As he turns to greet her he just face palms while blushing, since he forgot to account for Akitsu's well-endowed body. This proved to be true when he saw the shirt he gave her stretch in her chest area.

Ren looked down and shoved a piece of tissue in his nose to stop the blood but the tissue was already soaking with blood. What Ren saw would be like every man's wet dream.

"Aki…tsu why aren't you wearing any pants…or panties?" Ren asked while repeatedly changing tissues out of his nose. Akitsu looks down and looks to be surprised she isn't wearing any pants before her face went into an explosion of red.

"I forgot to put them on," Ren face faults on how she can so plainly say she forgot to put on pants and some panties. "Alright, just go put some clothes on, I don't want you flashing my brother."

Akitsu just nods her head with the blush still on her face. Ren shakes his head while watching Akitsu put a little more into her hips causing him to stare at her bare rear.

Ren gets out a mop when he looks at the floor to see a puddle of blood on the floor from where he was staring at Akitsu. He then pulls out a trash can for all the tissues he used up. 'She is going to be the death of me'

'Ring' Ren turns to the door, "It seems they're here, now let's see what kind of girl Minato's got." Ren opens the door only to see a fist flying at face.

Faster than humanly possible Ren catches the fist and flips the person over his shoulder on to their back and then jumps onto the person and sits on their stomach while holding back a fist ready to knock out the person who tried to punch him.

Ren looks at his assailant and finds it's a woman with fair skin and brown hair and eyes that were looking into his own. Her hair was hime-styled; it had short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. The most noticeable thing about her was her well-endowed chest. "Now tell me why did you try and hurt me answer carefully or else," Ren said in a threatening even though she looked innocent he was not going to let someone hurt him or Akitsu.

The girl just smiles at him in awe like he didn't just threaten her. "I am just trying to protect my Ashikabi."

Ren shakes his head at the answer, "That doesn't mean you have the right to punch a person when they're opening the door now tell me who is your Ashikabi before I have you deactivated." Tears could be seen pouring out of the girl's eyes at the thought of being deactivated. It took all of Ren's willpower not to give into the puppy dog eyes. "My Ashikabi is Minato-san."

'Of course leave it to Minato to get a ditzy girl.' Ren looks at the girl before getting off of her. "Now what is your name?"

"My name is Musubi," the now named Musubi said with tears still in her eyes. "Alright Musubi, I won't deactivate you since you are Minato's Sekirei, but you are going to be punished after he gets here do you understand?"

Musubi nods her head as she dries her tears up, while that was happening Minato walks through the front door confused at the scene in front of him. "Ren, why does it look like Musubi was crying?"

"Because I said I would deactivate her cause she tried to punch me in the face when I answered the door. Now why don't you go sit down at the table cause after that you're going to help me assign Musubi a punishment and you're going to tell me how you became a part of the Sekirei Plan."

Minato picks Musubi off the ground and starts leading her to the table in the Kitchen, where her mouth starts watering when she smells the curry. "Ren don't you think it's a little too much to punish her, you aren't hurt and I think Musubi has learned her lesson haven't you?" Musubi nods her head hoping to not get in trouble with the man who threatened to deactivate her.

Ren starts speaking while he is setting the table, "You know the reason why that punch wouldn't have hurt me Minato, and she needs to be punished so she learns not to do it again, because I know her type is going in with no plan and her answer to everything is her fist. Minato if I had been someone else that punch probably put me into a coma, so she is going to be punished end of story."

Minato nods his head and mouths the words 'sorry' to Musubi, while tears could be seen leaking from her eyes about having to be punished. Turning to the table he sees four plates set. "Ren why are there 4 plates when there are only 3 of us?"

"Minato how do you think I know about the Sekirei Plan?" Minato thought about it before his eyes widened just as he was about to answer the question his brother beat him to it. "Yes, I have a Sekirei and she will be joining us for dinner." As if hearing his words Akitsu comes wearing some pants causing him to sigh in relief.

Before Ren could introduce Akitsu Musubi throws a punch at her, which misses when Akitsu steps out of the way. "My name is Musubi, Sekirei #88," with that said Musubi gets in a fighting stance. The room starts to get cold as icicles start to form in Akitsu's hands.

Musubi dashes forward and tries to punch Akitsu but the only thing stopping her was that Ren caught Musubi's fist an inch from Akitsu's face.

Minato's face takes on a look of dread as a black aura starts to form around Ren as he starts smiling a little too sweetly at Musubi. "Now Musubi can you tell me why you just tried to attack Akitsu?" The visage of a demonic wolf then comes up from behind Ren's shoulder with what looks to be a hand in his mouth. Minato faints from looking upon the image of what would scar him for life. "That is what a Sekirei does they say their name and number and fight."

Ren turns to Akitsu where she nods her head telling him what she says is true. He just sighs as he walks into the kitchen and comes back with a bucket of water. Akitsu looks confused at what her Ashikabi s doing, while Musubi has a confused expression on what she did wrong.

Ren then dumps the water onto Minato waking him up in the process. "Now you see why she has to be punished Minato, later you have to teach her some manners man." Minato nods his head understanding why it must happen even if he doesn't like it.

"Musubi I would like you to reframe from attacking Akitsu, already being punished from what you did earlier so don't make it worse." Musubi nods her head in sadness being reminded she will be punished.

"Now let all eat some curry and go to bed." Everyone nods their head and start to head to the dinner table.

With everyone at the dinner table Minato tells Ren how he met Musubi, by the head of the story Ren was sweat dropping. While the story was going on Musubi just kept eating the curry like her life depended on it. She was stopped when Ren bopped her on the head with a fan that magically ended up in his hand.

"That is another thing you're going to have to teach her Minato, table manners."

Minato nods his head knowing his brother was right again, "Hey Ren, so how did you and Akitsu meet?"

Ren then explains what happened at the park when he met Akitsu. By the end of the story Musubi and Minato were in tears.

Ren starts picking up the dishes and takes them to the sink, "Minato I will talk to you in a moment Musubi I have some clothes you can wear for the night just go through the first door on the right, and you'll find them there. Akitsu why don't you head to bed I'll take the couch tonight."

Akitsu nods head and starts to leave the room, but not before Ren kisses her good night, getting a small blush.

Ren turns to Minato, "Minato, You got your work cut out for you." Minato nods his head, "I know Ren and I'm sorry for what Musubi did." Ren waves his hand dismissively, "It alright no one was hurt but I'm still punishing her."

"I know, so what is Musubi's punishment for attacking you and Akitsu?"

"I really don't know I can't punish her like kaa-san did to us and I can't lecture her it will just go through one ear and out the other. So what do you think Minato?"

"You know I'm against the idea of doing this, but how about she not be fed breakfast or lunch tomorrow?" Ren gives his brother a 'Are you kidding' look. "I just thought with how much Musubi loves food that could be the way you can make her learn her lesson."

Ren nods his head in understanding, "Fine, I can see that you don't want her punished physically or mentally so we'll do it your way, but if this happens again she will be punished like kaa-san punished Yukari when she tried to rape me."

Minato nods his head relieved that he was able to help out Musubi.

"Now get to bed I'll tell Musubi her punishment tomorrow," with Minato leaves his brother to his own devices.

Now that the conversation is over Ren heads toward the couch, 'Today was all sorts of crazy and I got a feeling that tomorrow will be just as hectic.' Ren then pulled his couch where it unfolded into a bed.

 _ **Dream**_

Ren looks around to find himself outside, he looks up and saw that the sun was rising. 'Weird this is the most realistic dream I've ever had'

He turns around to find himself face to face with a beautiful woman that could rival Akitsu. She had brown hair and eyes, she wore a black gown that had short white sleeves with matching gloves and stockings. Around her neck she wore a red ribbon, and in her hand it seemed like she was holding a scythe

"So you are my Ashikabi, you sure don't look like much."

Ren looks at the woman confused, "What do you mean and how can I be your Ashikabi when I haven't even met you before?"

The woman scoffs at him, "Sekirei have the ability to able to pull their destined Ashikabi into a dream and meet so that when the Sekirei wakes up they have a better chance on finding them."

"So I am your Ashikabi because you were able to pull me into this dream?"

The woman nods her head with a smirk, "Good, you were smart enough to understand that. At least don't have a dumb Ashikabi."

"Now may I have the name of the beautiful woman who is soon to become my Sekirei?" The question made the woman blush which brought a smirk to Ren's face.

"So I have myself a flirt for an Ashikabi, my name is Yomi. So Ashikabi-kun do you think you can handle me?" Yomi then slips her hand into Ren's pants, when Yomi found her 'prize' a perverse grin comes across her face.

"Well if this is any proof you might be able to handle m- eep"Yomi squeaked when Ren's hand squeezed her ass. 'Well since this is a dream I can get away with it, so might as well have fun while it last, cause I know I wouldn't do this in the real world unless push came to shove.'

"My name is Ren Yomi, and I think I can handle you, but the question is can you handle me?" Ren said in a husky voice which caused Yomi to wet herself a little.

Yomi smiles at Ren, "Well it looks like you aren't just all talk, so how about we get to the good stuff?" Ren catches Yomi's hands before she could take off any of her clothes and pulls into a deep kiss.

Yomi moan into the kiss when Ren smacked her ass, making Ren to inwardly smile.

After the kiss ends since Yomi needed to catch her breath, "You are a bastard for pulling that one on me." Ren smiles at her eliciting a blush to form around her cheeks, "But I don't hear you denying that it felt good didn't it Yomi?" At the end of the sentence Ren had one had on her ass and the other rubbing her stomach sensually as it started moving downward, getting Yomi's breath to hitch.

Before Ren's hand reached Yomi's womanhood he stops and whispers into her ear," Not yet, it wouldn't be fun if we did it here but in the real world where I will have you on the verge of unconsciousness and intense pleasure and bliss." With those words Yomi cummed when the image popped into her head.

Ren could see the liquid rolling down Yomi's leg, which had him smirking to himself, while Yomi was crimson for cumming on just his words alone and embarrassment since she knew he could see the cum on her leg.

"Well I'll be seeing you Yomi and I hope we can have more fun later, because it seems you need a little more practice."

The moment Ren finished his sentence he disappeared from the dream leaving Yomi horny and frustrated that she wouldn't get to have any sex until she found her Ashikabi.

 _ **Morning**_

'I don't remember my pillows being this soft,' Ren thought as he reached his hand out and squeezes the 'pillow', upon squeezing it he hears a soft moan come from it. 'Weird pillows don't moan, I'm probably still asleep and this is a dream, but I don't see Yomi anywhere.' Ren then starts snuggling closer to the 'pillow' getting another moan from it.

Ren gets up groggily and takes a look at his pillow and what he sees turns his face into a resemblance of an apple. What he finds is his pillow was actually Akitsu's breast and what made it worst for him was that Akitsu wasn't wearing any clothes on, since he could feel her smooth skin under the covers.

Just as he was about to yell out he thinks for a moment, 'Wait if I yell I'll wake up Minato and Musubi and I don't need the headache that Musubi is going to cause yet.'

Ren starts gently shaking Akitsu, his only problem was that every time he shook her breast would jiggle getting his attention every time.

After ten attempts to wake Akitsu up gently, Ren gives up and starts to make his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. 'Man Akitsu is a deep sleeper. I'll ask her about being able to see future Sekirei in my dreams when she wakes up. Now what am I going to fix for breakfast?'

Ren figured out what he was going to make for breakfast and decided to go big to torture Musubi.

"Musubi why are you in my room!" Ren hears the scream from the guest room from before he hears a splash and a thud. "Minato are you okay!? Why is there blood coming out your nose!? Ren! Something is wrong with Minato!"

Ren just chuckles as he walks to the guest room already knowing what happened.

Ren comes upon the scene of Minato on the floor where there is a puddle of blood forming and Musubi was shaking Minato trying to wake him up, but the problem was that just like how Akitsu was, Musubi wasn't wearing any clothes on except for her knee socks.

What made it funny to Ren was that every time Minato woke up from Musubi's shaking Minato would faint again from seeing Musubi naked.

After seeing it happen 5 times it stopped being funny, so Ren announces his presence and tells Musubi he'll fix the problem with Minato. "Musubi why don't you go put on some clothes, by the time you get back Minato will be fine and why aren't you wearing any clothes."

"Well Musubi thought it was a little hot so she took off her clothes and decided to snuggle with Minato," Ren shakes his head at how Musubi thinks and pushes her out the room. Musubi sends a worried look to Minato who was unconscious and leaves the room with Ren staring at her ass as she left. Shaking his head Ren turns his head to his brother with a grin on his face. 'Sorry Minato but this going to be funny'

Ren then slaps his brother awake and shoves a picture into Minato's face.

Minato wakes up and starts turning green when he looks at the picture. Ren hands Minato a trash can. Minato swipes the trash can and starts dry heaving into it, while Ren was rolling on the ground laughing, "Oh you should have seen your face, it was so funny."

After finishing his dry heaving looks at Ren, "Why would you do that!?"

Ren deadpans at him, "First it woke you up causing it was getting boring seeing Musubi wake up and for you to faint from seeing her naked body and secondly it was funny as hell," Ren said with a grin at the end.

Minato shakes his head before giving Ren a questioning stare, "Ren. Why would you have a naked picture of Yukari?"

Ren looks at his brother with an 'are you serious' look, "Dude, she sends me pictures of her like this at least twice a month and telling me how I should send one back to her."

Minato nods his head now remembering how much of a pervert his sister is. "So what do you do with the pictures of Yukari?"

"What do you think? I burn them or send them back to her saying she needs to stop acting like a pervert and stop trying to get into my pants."

"Does kaa-san know about this?" Ren shakes his head, "No, kaa-san doesn't know, as much as I don't like Yukari acting like a pervert, I don't want kaa-san to hurt her, and I kind of like the pictures."

Minato looks at his adopted brother incredulously, "I'm kidding Minato take a joke man, and anyways back to the point at hand, you need to get laid because with how you are now Musubi will have you dead within a week and that's from blood loss."

Minato starts sputtering, "Dude… I'll be fine… Musubi won't get me killed."

Ren shakes his head at his brother, "Look what happened when you woke up if that had happened 10 more times you would have needed a blood transfusion, and the only one with the same blood type as you is kaa-san and I know you don't have any way of lying to her when she asks you how you ended up in the hospital without telling her about the Sekirei Plan."

Minato went pale knowing that he couldn't lie if his life depended on it.

So you have two choices Minato you can go to the hospital where you will have to explain to kaa-san why you need a blood transfusion or you can watch porn until you're immune or have sex with Musubi, but you might need to hold off on that last one since I'm betting that Musubi doesn't know what sex is so you will have to tell her."

Minato looks at his brother crazy, wondering why he would suggest having sex with Musubi before he nodded his head agreeing with his brother that Musubi probably didn't know what sex was.

"I won't do any of those things Ren, I'll just tell Musubi to wear some clothes if she is going to sleep near me. That way I don't need a blood transfusion, need to watch porn, or get into trouble with kaa-san."

"Minato you are such a prude. Now get in the kitchen we're having breakfast and don't forget about Musubi's punishment and we still have to talk about our housing situation." Minato nods his head and Ren leaves the room to let Minato get dressed.

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

Ren looks around and sweat drops, in front of him is Musubi on her knees with puppy dog eyes with a small tear running down her cheek. Any other man's will power would have crumbled but Ren stood strong.

"No Musubi this is your punishment for attacking me and Akitsu, as well as your bad table manners last night. You are to have no breakfast or lunch today, you are lucky Minato chose this punishment for you because if I had picked the punished it would've been worse."

Musubi sends Minato a betrayed look while Minato looked away so she couldn't guilt trip him, while Akitsu was just eating her food not bothering to listen to the conversation.

"Minato put the food down and stop trying to sneak food to Musubi or she can have my punishment and then eat some of this food."

Musubi looks at Ren with stars in her eyes, "Musubi will do anything to get some food, and she will take Ren-san's punishment, "said Musubi before Minato could stop her. Ren shakes his head, 'She has food on her mind right now so of course she would say she would do anything.'

"It will be alright Minato, I'm not going to hurt her…much", Ren started laughing when he saw his brother panic a bit. "I'm just kidding, I'll just punish her like kaa-san did when we were kids before we grew up."

Minato sighs in relief that Musubi wouldn't be hurt, Akitsu lifts her head from the plate interested on what her Ashikabi was going to do to punish Musubi.

Ren turns to Musubi, "Now Musubi your punishment will be getting spanked 15 times, 5 for each time you messed up last night. Now are you sure about this, you could go without eating till dinner or you could get your spankings and eat after I finish."

"Musubi is hungry so Musubi will take the spankings, but can Minato spank me instead of you?" Minato blushes and faints, Ren shakes his head, and Akitsu was looking at Musubi in jealousy.

"No, first because if he did it he would go soft on you, second he would probably faint like he just did after the first one and third since you are super human and can deal with pain better I'm the only one in since apartment right now who can do it except for Akitsu."

Minato wakes up to hear his brother's explanation on why he wouldn't be spanking Musubi and Minato agreed before he asked his brother a question, "Ren are you going to use a belt or your hand?"

"The exact same way kaa-san did it to us Minato, even though it was mostly Yukari got spanked the most."

"Minato I'm going to have to ask you to cover your eyes I don't need you fainting on me again and Akitsu why are you looking at me like that?" Ren could see Akitsu looking at Musubi in jealously and she was giving him a pleading look.

"I…want a…spanking too," Akitsu said with a shy look on her face. Minato leaves the room knowing if he stayed any longer he would end up unconscious.

"Akitsu you haven't done anything wrong so why do you want one?" Her answer caused Ren to face fault. "I want one"

'How did I get a submissive Sekirei and when I find Yomi, if she is anything like she was in my dream she will be one too.' "If you're sure Akitsu I will give you one later but I have to get to Musubi."

Akitsu goes back to eating her food and has a small smile on her face, Ren turns to Musubi a sees that she started eating the food, the problem was it was Ren's food.

"Musubi that will be 20 spankings for eating my food. Now get over here so I get this over with and I can go eat." Musubi walks over to Ren and stands in front of him, Ren sits down and bends Musubi over his lap. "I'm only doing this because you need to learn some manners, and I'm sorry for doing this."

Ren pulls Musubi's panties down and starts spanking Musubi on butt with his hand, after the first one Musubi had a cheery look on her face since that didn't hurt so it wasn't such a bad punishment for her.

Seeing her face and seeing that she wasn't truly being punished he pulls his hand back and spanks her. "That hurt Ren-san, my butt stings, can you be softer?" Ren shakes his head, "I'm sorry Musubi but you have to learn that your actions have consequences and this is your punishment."

Musubi shakes her head with tears in her eyes, "It's alright Ren-san Musubi understands she was a bad girl so she is being punished." Ren spanks Musubi again but harder getting a yelp from Musubi. "It will be over soon just 17 more so just wait it out okay." Musubi nods her head trying to hold in her tears.

Akitsu just watched the scene with excitement and a little lust in her eyes when it was her turn to get spanked.

Minato walked in thinking his bother would be done quickly and leaves the room with a nose bleed seeing as it wasn't over.

16 Spanks Later

Ren is on his last one and Musubi was crying a little, Akitsu looked on in anxiousness knowing her turn was next. "Musubi this is the last one so this one will hurt the worst so are you ready?" Musubi's rear was red with an imprint of Ren's on it with how hard he spanked her. Musubi nods her head ready, "Musubi is ready."

Ren turns to Akitsu, "Akitsu heat up some food for Musubi and me, and then after we're done I'll give you your spankings like you want."

Akitsu nods her head happily and starts to heat up some food for the two.

Ren turns to Musubi who was on his lap still and raises his hand as high as it would go, "After this we'll eat Musubi," Ren then lets his hand fall where a resounding smack of flesh being hit could be heard throughout the house.

The moment the hand hit her Musubi lost any resistance to not cry, "Musubi is sorry Ren-san and she will try not to do it again."

Ren rubs her back knowing she would try her best to not mess up, "Ren-san could you rub Musubi's rear, it still hurts?" Ren starts getting images in his head before he stops them.

"Sure Musubi, I'm sorry I had to hurt you but that was the only way to teach you a lesson," Ren said while rubbing Musubi's ass to get pain out of her system, while also telling Akitsu to get Minato since he could do this.

"Musubi knows that Ren did that to show he cares and to teach Musubi what is right and wrong." Ren smiles at Musubi and picks her off his lap and hugs her. "Good now, remember your manners because if it happens again I will spank you harder. Now go eat and remember eat from your plate this time.

Musubi happily gets off of Ren's lap and heads to the table to eat while Ren gets up from the chair he was sitting in and follows Musubi. "So is it over now Ren?" Minato asked from around a corner so he wouldn't see Musubi's rear and faint…again.

"Yeah it is over and Musubi has learned her lesson, now come sit with us we have to talk any way," Ren said to Minato. Minato takes a seat beside his brother as Ren pulls out 2 newspapers and hands one to him.

"Now after everyone is done we are going to go apartment hunting since I need to be close to college and I can't be taking hour rides to get to class. So when we leave this house me and you will go apartment hunting and Musubi and Akitsu will go clothes shopping. Since neither of them have sleep wear and Akitsu has nothing to wear but my clothes and if you remember she can barely fit them."

Minato nodded his head deciding it was a sound plan, while all this was happening Musubi was oblivious to the whole conversation and only focusing on the food. "Musubi, you and Akitsu will go clothes shopping, while me and Minato will find a new apartment to stay in."

Akitsu then walks into the room and sits on Ren's lap giving him a pleading look. Ren blushes before he sighs knowing what she want from him.

"Akitsu go to my room when I get there you'll get what you want," Minato was as crimson as an apple already knowing what his brother's Sekirei wants. Akitsu nods her head and leaves the room to get herself ready.

Ren gets up from his seat and heads to his room knowing it was better to get things over with.

Ren opens the door the door and blood starts seeping out his nose when he sees Akitsu bent over his bed without any clothes on, which gave him a good look at her womanhood.

Akitsu sends Ren an exciting look before shaking her rear at him causing his blood to rush towards his 'head,'

Ren just walks toward the bed with his head up looking at the ceiling not ready to see that much of Akitsu yet. When he gets to the bed Akitsu grabs his hand and bends herself over his lap and guides his hand to her ass.

"How many do you want Akitsu?" He looks down at Akitsu and can see a shy look on her face and a blush as she answers his question. "Just 5 as hard as you can Ashikabi-sama."

Ren blushes when Akitsu moans when he spanked her, "Ren-sama could you spank me harder" Ren's face goes nuclear from hearing those words.

Ren sighed in relief now that he was on the last spanking for Akitsu, the woman herself was panting and it looked like she was on the verge of relief. "This is the last one Akitsu so are you ready?" She nods her head as Ren spanks her ass as hard as he can.

Akitsu groans as she reaches pure bliss. Ren pulls his hand away from Akitsu and could feel something wet on his hand and his pants. Looking down he saw what it was and blushes knowing what she did.

Akitsu looks at Ren and saw what was on his hand causing her to jump off his lap and hide her face in her hands with her whole body being red. Ren gets up and rubs Akitsu's back, "Did that feel good Akitsu?"

Akitsu nods her head with a dazed look in her eyes for a moment, Ren grins at her, "I never knew my Akitsu was a masochist."

Steam comes out Akitsu's head from the embarrassment, "I'm sorry for getting you wet Ren." Ren just shakes his head, "it's alright Akitsu if that made you happy then I'll be willing to spank you again at another time."

Akitsu smiles at her Ashikabi lovingly and hugs him, forgetting she was naked and still wet. Blood seeped out of Ren's nose while he spoke, "Akitsu why don't you go take a shower since your dirty after our activity."

"Will you come with me Ren? I could wash your back for you," Akitsu asked. Ren shook his head while walking to the door, "Maybe some other time Akitsu, and we still have to get to know each other better.

Ren stops at the door remembering the dream he had last night, "Hey Akitsu is it possible for an Ashikabi to be able to dream of their future Sekirei if they have one?" Akitsu nods her dreading the idea of her Ashikabi possibly winging another Sekirei. Feeling her displeasure, Ren kisses her on the cheek, "Akitsu you have nothing to worry about, and no matter how many Sekirei I get I will always have time for you.

Akitsu smiles at him, "Thank you Ren." Akitsu then walks into the shower leaving Ren to get some new clothes to change into.

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

Ren could be found dressed in a red shirt with a ying-yang design and black jeans with a black coat over it. With him was Minato who was looking at the available apartments in the newspaper. Musubi was trying to sit down but every time she cried her butt would sting. Akitsu just sat down moaning quietly when she felt her butt still stinging from her recent spanking.

"Ok, Minato we will split up to check more places faster and we will call the other when we find a place to stay. While this is happening Akitsu you and Musubi will be clothes shopping so you have more than my shirt and pants to where, and Musubi Akitsu will be watching you and will tell me if you act up."

"This time for every time you mess up in public you will get 10 spankings so be on your best behavior." Musubi nods her head with a determined look in her eyes, meaning she would try her best so she wouldn't be spanked again.

"Now that that is settled let's go find an apartment Minato.

1 Hour Later

Ren was on the ground crying anime tears. '17. 17 doors were slammed into my face just because they say I look like a ruffian.

He looks down and saw that all the places except for one were checked off. "This is the last place I can check. Izumo Inn. I hope they at least let me explain my situation before slamming a door in my face.

Just as he was about to get on his motorcycle to check Izumo Inn out, he heard someone scream, "Help me!"

Ren starts running in the direction of where he heard the scream, "Please someone help me," Ren turns down an alleyway and finds the scene in front of him disgusting.

In front of him were 5 men ganging around a girl who seemed to be crying for them to stop. The leader who seemed to be the only one holding a baseball bat, walks up to the girl and rips her shirt open, which revealed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Look guys it looks like we picked up a slut, I hope you've had practice before in sex girly because we aren't going to be gentle with you and by the end I will have you begging for more of my cock."

The girl starts to cry harder, having enough Ren pulls out a black pair of bronze knuckles and puts one on each hand.

Ren starts silently walking towards the gang of men without any of them noticing him except the girl in danger. The girl has a look of hope in her eyes as Ren puts up a hand sign to tell her to keep quiet.

Ren walks behind the man that was the farthest from the other gang members and puts his hand over his mouth and starts choking him out.

After a minute the gang member loses consciousness and Ren makes his presence known by punching the closest gang member in the face. The guy didn't have a chance as 5 of his teeth came flying out of his mouth.

The man that got punched fell to the ground unconscious. "Who the hell are you!? You better have a good explanation or I will have my men kill you…wait no matter you say I'm still going to kill you. But that can wait after I've had my fun with this girl here. Guys catch him and tie him up, since he wants to be the knight in shining armor, you can watch as me and my boys have some fun and then kill this girl."

Hearing those words all Ren saw was red as he ran towards the group of men, while all the men except the leader ran at him, while the leader started to strip the girl of her clothes.

Ren runs at the first one and ducks under the punch the man throws and sweeps his legs out from under him. Before he could knock him out the other gang member tries to kick him. Ren sees the kick coming and does a backflip over the man's kick.

Ren took a glance at the girl and saw that the leader was ripping the girl's skirt off with the girl sporting a bruise on her face.

Knowing he had to speed things up Ren kicks of the alleyway wall and punches the man who tried to kick him, knocking the man out in the process. Ren saw that the man he had knocked onto his feet starting to get up. Ren walks up to the man and roundhouse kicks the man to the face, where a huge cracking sound could be heard.

Ren saw that the leader was finishing taking off the girls panties. The leader turns around to see all his men were knocked out. Growling the man gets up and grabs his bat beside him and starts running towards Ren. "You hurt by boys and now I'm going to hurt you, but I won't stop I will keep beating you down until you're nothing but a bloody mess and six feet in the ground.

Ren ducks under the leader's first swing and punches him in the side and sweeps his legs out from under him. "Come on I thought you said you were going to put me in the ground, so get up!"

"You're a cocky little shit aren't you, well you won't be talking much longer when I'm through with you," the leader snarled out.

The man throws his bat at Ren who was running at him. Ren tilts his head to the side making the bat miss him by a few inches. Ren keeps running and stops in front of the man and throws 3 punches to his stomach and a right hook to his face knocking him onto his butt.

The leader was barely standing on his legs as he got back up. Ren walked up to him and says, "If I ever see you again I won't hold back like I did this time."

Ren then punches the man in the face knocking him out.

Looking around to see that all the guys were unconscious, Ren starts to walk towards the girl he saved, or should he say woman. Ren stopped in front of the woman and saw that she had grey hair and she wasn't wearing anything.

Turning his head away Ren takes off his coat and puts it around the girl while having his head turned away so he didn't appear rude to the girl.

"Thank you for helping me sir," Ren just shakes his head, "I'm just doing what any other good citizen would do ma'am." The woman shakes her head, "My name is Taki not ma'am and now can I have the name of my savior.

"I'm Ren, Ren Sahashi Taki, now is there any way I can help you?" Taki started to blush and breath heavy as Ren's face got closer to hers.

Taki nods her head as Ren's face was an inch away from hers. "So how can I hel-"Ren was cut off when Taki kisses Ren, which caused white wings of energy to burst from her back. "Mist of my pledge hide my Ashikabi from enemy soldiers! My Ashikabi now and forever." Those words were spoken by Taki after Taki pulled away to catch her breath sporting a blush on her cheeks.

Ren sighs, "I got a feeling that I'm going that often." In different parts of Shinto Teito 10 different girls sneezed.

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **For those who are hoping Miya will be put in the harem, let just stop you there cause I will not because she is just too OP. The same can be said for Karasuba.**_

 _ **I already have the harem set in stone but I decided I would add two more, so I put up a poll on who could be added into Ren's harem and before you ask me why I didn't put any of the main Sekirei in there it's because the ones who are unknown like Niwa, Nina, or Sekirei #79 who wasn't even given a name! Never really get to shine in any of the other OC Sekirei stories I've read.**_

 _ **So don't flame because of my choice cause I'm sticking with it.**_

 _ **Also if you can't find the poll PM me since this is my first fanfic, so it's my first time using a poll.**_

 _ **DON'T JUDGE ME!**_

 _ **With my piece said and done, THE REAPER HAS SOME SOULS TO REAP!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In an Alleyway

In an alleyway anyone who passed by would've come across an odd sight. If they passed by they would have come upon the sight of a young man holding a grey haired woman bridal-style. What made it odd was that the woman was wearing nothing but a black coat that seemed to be a bit small in the chest area if part her breast were being visible was proof enough and it seemed that she didn't care.

Ren couldn't believe this was happening, first he had to start the day off with his Sekirei, Akitsu, sleeping on the couch with him naked, spanking his brother's Sekirei for bad manners, and now he just winged another Sekirei. 'Why does this have to happen to me? This might be any other man's dream come true but how do I explain this to kaa-san? I'm too young to die!'

While Ren was thinking Taki was blushing up a storm since her Ashikabi was holding her and secondly one of his hands was on her ass.

Ren looked down at Taki, "I'm sorry I don't have anything else for you to wear Taki," Taki just shakes her head with a smile on her face. "It's alright Ren-kun, I've found my Ashikabi and that's all that matters to me right now," Taki said in a cheerful voice as she snuggled into Ren's arms with a blush still present on her face and falls asleep.

Ren looks at the woman he has in her arms and could see she was as beautiful as an angel with her slim waist, full lips, and endowed chest, which complimented her grey hair and eyes. With her looks she would be every man's wet dream.

Turning around Ren looks at the group of men he knocked out to save Taki, looking at them Ren decided they should be punished a little more. Ren places Taki on his motorcycle before turning to the unconscious men with an evil grin on his face.

10 Minutes Later

Dusting his hands off Ren smiles at his work. Hanging upside down were the 5 men he beat up, they had no clothes on and they had dicks painted on their face. What made it funny was that one of the guys was a midget and instead of a dick painted on his mouth, he had an actual one beside him touching his face.

Ren turns around and starts walking towards his ride before he gets a phone call that says it's from Minato.

Answering his phone, "What is it Minato? I'm working out a few things." As he said this Ren looked at the woman sleeping naked on his motorcycle.

One Explanation Later

"So you're telling me that Musubi punched a guy when he started putting his hands on her to find out her size to pick out some clothes?" "Yes." "And that she ate all the food at a restaurant without paying?" "Yes." "Why are you telling me this? Cause if I know you as well as I do you would have kept this from me and how did you even find out about this you're supposed to be looking at apartments?"

"Well I ran into them when I was looking at apartments and Akitsu told me what happened while shopping with Musubi and Akitsu made sure I tell you everything."

"Minato are you with them right now?" "Yeah, Akitsu is right beside me and Musubi is hear as well." "Put Musubi on the phone Minato." Minato then passed the phone to Musubi who was close to crying knowing what was waiting for her when she answered the phone.

"Hi Ren-san," Musubi said in a careful tone. Ren could hear Musubi sniffling on her end of the phone. Running his hands through his hair, Ren got ready for the excuse that Musubi might try and make up.

"Now what is this I hear about you punching a man?" "Musubi didn't mean to but his hands were getting too close and Musubi didn't like it, so she punched him."

"Alright I let that one go but what about you eating all the food at a Restraunt? What is your excuse for that?" "I'm sorry but Musubi got hungry and the food smelled so good that Musubi had to get one, but that one turn into two and the two turned into a three and at the end everything was gone."

'This girls pit must be a bottomless pit!" Ren thought with wide eyes at the image of Musubi eating that much food before shaking the thought away.

"Why didn't you pay the man, you should have been taught you have to pay for things?"

"Musubi lost the MBI card she was given when she was released to find her Ashikabi." 'What the hell is a MBI card?' "Musubi what is an MBI card and why do you need it?"

"It's what all Sekirei are given right before we are released and they said it is used to pay for something they called expenses." Ren sighs at Musubi's naïve mind.

"Enough about that, you know what will happen when the ordeal about the apartment is squared away right Musubi?" Ren could hear Musubi crying and sniffling and felt bad about what he had to do. "Yes, Musubi will be spanked when she sees Ren-san tonight, can Musubi still eat though?"

Ren groaned at Musubi's question, 'This girl has food for brains. She really needs to listen and try better.'

"For that question you're getting 20 more spankings and you will lose half of your servings of food until you learn your lessons and that is not the end of your punis-" "Waah! Please don't take away Musubi's servings Ren-sama! Musubi is a good girl just give Musubi more spankings but don't take the food!" Musubi screamed out to the man who was telling her she was going to lose her food.

If Ren was in front of her, he would have seen the tears coming out of her eyes and the look of utter despair on her face as if she had lost her reason to live.

"No Musubi, this is the way it must be and what you've done today shows you haven't truly learned your lesson so I'm just going to keep punishing you until you learn. So after we settle into a place to stay you will be getting 30 spankings and lose half your servings of food and that is just the start. Now hand the phone to Akitsu I have to tell her something."

Musubi handed the phone the to Akitsu as she started to cry into Minato's chest muttering about how his brother is so mean.

"What is it Ren-sama?" Akitsu said in a passive voice with her face being emotionless around everyone except her Ashikabi. "Akitsu why didn't you stop Musubi from eating everything?"

"I was watching her when we were shopping but she left some time while I was getting my clothes and by the time I found her she had eaten everything in the Restraunt."

"Alright well it looks like Musubi will be punished some more, but how were you able to pay for all the food?" Ren asked curiously since he only gave Akitsu enough money to buy her and Musubi some clothes so it wasn't enough to buy out all the food in a Restraunt.

"I didn't Musubi ran off when she was told she had to pay and I didn't have enough money to pay them and I didn't want to Musubi to go missing so I followed her where we bumped into Minato-san." Akitsu said in an emotionless voice.

"Ok. That makes sense and Akitsu I have to talk to you about something that happened while I was searching for an apartment." Ren said in a careful tone.

"You winged a Sekirei didn't you?" Akitsu said sounding like she was stating a fact instead of question. "How did you know I winged one?" "I can feel it in the bond we share."

"So you're not mad at me for winging her?" "No, as long as she reacted to you it's alright as long as she won't replace me as your Sekirei." Akitsu said in a worried tone at the thought of being thrown away by her Ashikabi.

"You know I wouldn't do that just because I winged a Sekirei so don't worry your pretty little head about it. Now I want you and Musubi to stay with Minato so both of you can watch Musubi and she'll be least likely to act up in front of Minato. Now hand the phone over to Minato."

Akitsu hands the cellular device to Minato after taking Musubi off his chest and telling her how they were to stay with Minato. "What is it Ren, do you need anything, and did you find a place to stay?" Minato asked in a hopeful voice.

"No I didn't and since you asked that I assume you didn't find one either so it looks like we have to keep searching. I have one more place to check if it doesn't work out I'll meet up with you guys."

"Ren, I can't take another door slammed into my face again. Every placed I've checked has slammed a door in my face! A man started throwing food at me when I asked him! Food! Who does that?! I took an apple to the head and I don't mean that head!" Minato screamed out in despair.

Ren was shocked, since his brother hardly ever yelled and that someone would be mean enough to throw food at someone.

"Well let's just hope catch ourselves a break. Akitsu and Musubi will be staying with you while you search for a place since Musubi can't be trusted with just one person watching her, well I got to go and by the way a winged a another Sekirei." Ren spoke the last words quickly and hung up the phone.

"It looks like you already know about the Sekirei plan, so that means I don't have to explain anything to you," said an unknown voice. Ren looked around not seeing anyone around except for the sleeping Taki.

"I'm down here Ren-san" said the voice in a cherry tone. Ren looked at his screen and saw the man who helped him after what happened to him. He was a spiky white-haired man wearing glasses with a white cape as it was draped over his lanky frame and had an ecstatic grin on his face. This was Hiroto Minaka, the man who started the Sekirei Plan.

"What do you want Minaka and were you just listening in on my conversation with Minato?"

"Why yes I did," Minaka said in a voice like he just didn't something illegal. Well when you own more than half the city I guess you can do what you want without having to worry about doing time in prison.

"Well enough about me Ren-kun this is about you. I heard about how you don't have I place to stay and I think I have a solution for you."

Ren looks at Minaka suspiciously wondering why he is being since kind. "Why are you doing this Minaka?" "Really Ren is that how you think of me a man who would do anything for his personal gain?" Minaka asked dramatically "Yep." Minaka face faults as anime tears come from his eyes.

"How could you think so little of me Ren-kun, remember how I helped you 6 years ago?"

Ren nodded his head while subconsciously rubbing his right arm, "Yeah how could I forget, but you only did that so you could test out your new technology. Face it you might have helped me but to you I was nothing more than your Guinea pig just like I was before Takehito found me. So don't play off of you being a Good Samaritan because it won't work on me." Ren growled.

"Oh how you wound me Ren-kun I'm only trying to help you and your brother so let me do just that!" Minaka said in an excited voice.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me so I can go back to apartment hunting and stop seeing your ugly mug," Said Ren in an annoyed tone while he started petting Taki while she slept on his ride.

"Well I noticed you mentioned you need a place to stay and I have just the place for an Ashikabi and their Sekirei. The place is called Izumo Inn, I will warn you though the landlady can be scary and she is a Sekirei who hates all things that relate to the MBI. Now I must go. The Game Master has to get things ready for it will be glorious! Now I hope you wing some more Sekirei!"

"Goodbye Minaka." Before Ren could hang up Minaka says something that gets his blood boiling. In a serious voice Minaka says, "The man your after is in the Sekirei plan as well so I hope I get to see a match of the ages." Ren zoned out on everything of what Minaka said when he heard that 'that man' would be in the Sekirei Plan.

'I will find you and I will kill you and nothing will stand in my way of putting you six feet under.' Ren hung up his phone and then punched through a brick wall that was right beside him.

"You will not escape me this time because I swear that when I see you again I am going to torture you like you did to me and I will watch as the light fades from your eyes" Ren said in unrestrained anger before he stopped himself so he wouldn't wake up Taki who had seemed to have slept through him breaking through a solid brick wall.

Ren sweat dropped when he saw her still asleep, 'huh another deep sleeper' Ren thought before he looked got onto his motorcycle with Taki riding behind him and subconsciously hugging him tightly. 'I just had to get a clingy one for a Sekirei didn't I, 'Ren thought as he started his bike and drove off to hopefully a place where they could stay.

One Ride Later

Ren's face was as red an apple as he got off his bike with Taki still sleeping. The reason why is simple, while Ren was driving Taki's hands had accidently gotten a small feel of Ren's 'little friend'.

"Let's just get this over with I've had along enough day as it is and I want to go to sleep," Ren said frustration entering his voice as he walked up to the front door of Maison Izumo, which seemed to be a traditional Japanese house, and knocked on the door.

Once the door was opened there was one thing running through Ren's head 'Am I just going to keep meeting beautiful women everywhere I go.' This was what Ren thought as he looked at the woman who had opened the door.

She had brown eyes and long brown hair that flowed down her back except for a pony tail on the left side of her hair. Looking down doing his gaze staring at her chest which looking to be DD-cup. She wore a pink shirt with blue sleeves with a star in the middle. Though the shirt looked a little small since it looked like her breast would rip right through it. She also wore blue capris that showed off her curves too well.

What Ren didn't know was while he was staring at her, she was staring right as her breathing got a little heavy before she steadied as she looked at Ren with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Before Ren knew it the woman was right in front of him inches away from their faces touching. "Why hello there handsome is there anything I can do for you, "the woman said in a sultry voice with an unnoticeable smile on her face at the thought of teasing another male passerby.

Though her smile may have been unnoticeable to anyone else Ren saw it and knew the woman was playing with him. 'Well if were playing this kind of game let's see how far your willing to take this.'

Those were Ren's thoughts before he surprised the woman by put his hands on her waist while putting his mouth close to her ear whispering huskily, "Well we could have some fun in the bedroom if your game beautiful."

A smirk started to form onto Ren's face when he saw her start to blush before frowning a little when it disappeared. While this was happening the woman was in thought, 'this is the first male to ever able to take a little teasing well lets up the ante a little bit. I just hope Miya doesn't catch me doing this,' she thought the last one in fear.

The then starts to press her breast into Ren's chest, "I do like having fun in the bedroom, but the real question is are you man enough to take me?"

Just after she finished that sentence Ren lifts her up by her ass causing her to instinctly rope her legs around his waist. "Does this answer your question Angel-Chan?" The woman has a little pink dust her cheeks as she looks at how bold this man in front of her is.

"Looks like you're getting a little excited Angel-Chan," The woman looks at Ren confused by his statement. "The names Uzume handsome and what do you mean by that?"

"Well Uzume-Chan my name is Ren and to answer your question I can feel your nipples hardening on my chest and it seems that you're getting a little wet in your lower regions." Uzume has a full body blush just now noticing that what Ren said was true.

"So do you still want to have some fun or do I win this little game Angel-Chan?" Shaking off her blush Uzume playfully punches Ren's chest, "Alright you win, so can you put me down now?"

Ren shakes his head, "Not until I get a kiss from Angel-Chan or are you scared of being seen like this outside where anybody can see us?"

As Ren says this Uzume's heart starts to beat a little faster with her breath getting a little heavier as she started getting a glazed look in her eyes before shaking her head to get her bearings, 'Crap! I almost just let myself just get winged by this guy. Though I wouldn't mind if I was his Sekirei.' Thought Uzume as she thought of being Ren's Sekirei.

"So can I get that kiss U-zu-me- Chan," Ren said in a voice that made Uzume shiver and with each word Ren spoke Uzume could feel herself losing control of her lust and wanting take him right there in public. The only thing stopping her was her fear of her landlady coming in and punishing her.

'I should probably stop before we get caught. I don't want the landlord or lady to catch me doing this.' After this thought came to mind Ren started to put Uzume down, but the only problem was that Uzume wouldn't let go.

"Uh, Uzume-Chan, you know you can let go now or do you actually want to go to the bedroom?" Ren asked in a calm voice but nervousness in his mind at actually going through with his suggestion of having sex, when he doesn't even really know the girl he's holding by her ass.

Uzume shakes her head as she feels a burning in her core as her breath started to get heavy as her head was touching Ren's and her lips were just one movement from touching Ren's.

As if falling into a trance Ren starts to feel a force pulling himself towards Uzume as he looked right at her full pink luscious lips just wanting to be overlapped by his.

A gentle breeze then brushes past the two as petals from a Cherry Blossom tree flow past them, which was confusing since there weren't any Cherry Blossom tree nearby. As the final petal hit the ground Ren kissed Uzume with such passion you wouldn't show a stranger.

As they kissed wings that seemed to be made out of white cloth emerged from Uzume's back. No one noticed except for what seemed to be a woman swinging her legs on a tree and a man who was standing onto of the room of the inn.

After a few more seconds Uzume pulled away licking her lips seductively at the saliva that had connected their mouths.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled," Uzume said with a look of pure bliss on her face, while Ren started to feel something to run down his pants leg causing his little friend to wake up causing for Uzume to moan when she felt it sandwiched between her ass cheeks.

They were both interrupted when they heard someone cough. Turning around the two come upon the sight of Taki looking at the both of them with a nuclear blush on her face.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A man preying on two woman on my property it looks like someone needs to be punished." Hearing the familiar voice Uzume turns chalk white, while Taki gets a chill up her spine.

Turning around to the inn Ren comes upon the sight of a slender but shapely woman with waist length purple hair that was done in a hime style and brown eyes. She had fair skin that looked as smooth as silk. This woman wore a miko outfit that consisted of a purple hakama, a white haori, and a sash-like belt.

She could be considered the most beautiful woman in the world if weren't for the visage of demonic hannya mask that was smiling at Ren that was looked way too sinister and the sword that was drawn from the sheath in her hand and pointed at Ren.

"I will not allow a rapists to hurt these two girls, so it seems you must die scum-san." As those words left the woman's mouth she sped towards Ren at inhuman-like speeds and did an overhead slice.

Review

 _ **I am here to say sorry for those that waited for the next chapter. It's just that I had to study for my finals exam and I take college level math for a class and I'm only 16!**_

 _ **Well you don't want to hear me make excuses. The other reason this chapter came in a little late is because I am typing a high school dxd fanfic that I plan and hope to have up in maybe 3 more days may be less.**_

 _ **Now don't forget I have a poll setup on my profile page on which two girls will be part of Ren's harem and I intend to close the polls after my fifth chapter so you better get to voting.**_

 _ **Now that I've said my piece,**_ _ **THE REAPER HAS SOME SOULS TO REAP!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously

"I will not allow a rapists to hurt these two girls, so it seems you must die scum-san." As those words left the woman's mouth she sped towards Ren at inhuman-like speeds and did an overhead slice.

Now

Ren closed his eyes as he prayed to Kami a way to get out of this situation as the sword neared his head.

 **'Clang'**

Hearing that sound Ren opened his eyes to see Akitsu standing beside him holding a sword that seemed to be made of ice. "No one will hurt my Ashikabi!"

Ren sighed in relief before he saw the sword shatter, but by then Akitsu had made another sword as she gotten into a stance that showed that she wasn't trained in the way of the sword.

Ren looked to see that mist was coiling around the woman and Uzume with a veil shaped like a drill pointed right at the woman's skull.

The woman herself sheathed her blade as she looked at the situation she was in and by the looks of it she had jumped to conclusions, since one of her tenants was willing to try and hurt her for a man that she concluded raped her.

"Thank you for the save Akitsu I'll question why you're here after we explain the situation to her." Akitsu shook her head as she pointed her sword at the woman, "She tried to hurt my Ashikabi so she must die."

Taki nodded her head agreeing with Akitsu, "Even though I just met her Akitsu is right you could've died just now and I just got winged and if you don't know Ren then let me tell you if the Ashikabi dies then all the Sekirei that were winged to him would die as well!"

Ren held his head down in shame not knowing he had just put Akitsu, Taki, and Uzume at risk.

"But since you didn't know I forgive you!" Taki chirped cheerfully, getting a sweat drop from everyone.

"Now what are we going to do to the woman who just tried to kill you Ren-kun?" Ren shrugged his shoulders getting a sweat drop from his girls, while you woman in question just watched on like the weapons pointed at her were meaningless.

"Ren-kun this the woman your talking about is the landlady of Izumo Inn." Ren looked at Uzume like she had grown a second head.

"She is crazy she tried to kill me!" "With good reason scum-san to any other person it looks as if you had just raped that poor girl over there since she has no clothes on except for that jacket."

Ren shook his head, "I saved Taki's life not even an hour ago from a group of men that tried to rape her. The reason that she doesn't have any clothes is because the leader ripped off all her clothes and I had to give her my jacket. I also planned to take her shopping for new clothes after I found a place to stay, which is why I'm here, but looking at the time we wasted I'll have to do it tomorrow."

The landlady shook her head, "Then why did I come out to find you about to have seducing with one of my tenants."

"Well first off she started it and I just decided to finish what she started and it was like we were actually going to do anything. Were we Uzume-Chan?" Uzume blushed being put out on the spot.

"It's not what you think Miya we were just having a bit of fun." Uzume was sweating on the inside hoping to kami that Miya didn't pull out the mask, but kami mustn't have been listening because right beside Uzume was a different mask from the first one.

This hannya mask was black with two sharp horns on the sides of its head. Its eyes were so black that they looked like a bottomless pit. What scared Uzume though was the smile it gave her. It looked so sinister that she fainted, but she wasn't the only one though Taki and Akitsu fainted from the sinister aura that the black mask was expelling.

Ren looked at the new development in shock. 'Damn! I know I can't beat her, but I can't let her kill me or the others will die.' A look of determination crossed Ren's face as he picked up the ice sword Akitsu had dropped.

"You truly think you can beat me scum-san?" Ren shook his head. "No. But I know that would and will protect them with my life and as their Ashikabi I won't fail them! So even though I know I have a 99% chance of dying at least I died protecting them! So if you want to kill me then I'm going to make you work for it!"

Miya looked at him in shock and guilt. Shock since she had never met a human willing to die for someone else, besides her dead husband and that he wasn't afraid to fight her even though he knew he would die in a match against her. Miya also felt guilt for almost killing an innocent man for a mistake she made.

Ren started to tense up as Miya started walking towards him with her blade still sheathed.

What happened next threw Ren for a loop. Miya got on her knees and bowed to Ren and even though Ren couldn't see her face he could feel the guilt radiating off of her.

"I am sorry for pulling my blade against you scum-san. I was wrong to accuse you of such a treacherous and vile act. So I plead for forgiveness scum-san." Ren sighed in frustration. 'Come on your trying to apologize but you keep calling me scum!"

"Um, miss Miya-san. We can talk about this later but first let's get these girls into the house. You grab Taki while I get Akitsu and Uzume."

Miya nodded her head as she picked up Taki as if she weighed nothing at all. "Scum-san are you sure that you can carry them both?"

Ren answered her question by putting the two girls over his shoulders. He then turned around towards Miya he started walking towards the inn, "First things first my name is Ren not scum-san so remember it Miya."

Miya smiled sweetly at him as a hannya mask appeared before Ren. This mask was crimson red that had black stitches over its left eye which looked like it was looking right through his soul. "What was that Ren-san?"

Normally any other person would faint or foam at the mouth at the deadly hannya mask, but Ren wasn't a normal person.

A black miasma surrounded Ren as the visage of a black demonic wolf with blood red eyes and teeth that seemed to be dripping blood. What came next shocked Miya, the wolf pounced onto the hannya mask and started to rip it apart. After ripping apart the mask the wolf disappeared, but not before giving Miya a savage grin showing all his sharp teeth that it used to take apart her hannya mask.

"You won't scare me like that Miya so you better try harder." Those words started what would soon be a war between wolfs and the hannya masks.

"Ufufufufufu. I'll have you regretting those words Ren-san." Ren gave her an evil grin giving her a small chill up her spine.

After that Ren started to talk to Miya about how much the rooms were in Izumo Inn. Now some Ren a dumbass but he sure as hell not going to sleep outside tonight with Akitsu and Taki.

"Ren-san as a token of forgiveness your room and your Sekirei's room will be free." Ren would've bowed to Miya if it weren't for the two girls over his shoulders.

"Miya I thank you for the offer and I gladly accept it, but I can't fully trust you after what was has happened today." Miya nodded her head I mean she did try to decapitate Ren not 20 minutes ago. "I understand, but I hope in the future you could trust me."

Ren nodded his head at her as she gave him the key to the girls' room. "Maybe one day, but for now I got two sleeping beauties in my arms so I'm going to go take them to bed." Miya just stood there and watched as Ren left with the girls before Miya started to feel Taki start to wake up.

Miya laid Taki on a couch and left the room to grab some clothes for Taki.

With Ren

Ren laid Akitsu and Uzume on the bed and watched as they started hugging onto each other for warmth.

"Beautiful" Ren walked out the room missing the blush on Akitsu's face and the smiles on Uzume's.

Walking into his new room Ren looked inside to find Taki sitting on his bed naked as she was born.

"Taki why are you in my room and why did you take off the jacket I gave you?" Taki ignored the question and smiled at Ren as she got up from the bed and walked over to him.

It took all of Ren's willpower don't to look down as Taki face was only inches from him. "You should rest you had a hard day if you have anything to say why don't we talk about it tomorrow when you're feeling better."

"Can I stay with you tonight just so I'm not alone?" Taki asked shyly. Ren nodded his head, "After your get something to sleep in and you have to tell Miya why you're staying in my room tonight so I don't die when in my sleep if Miya assumes we do some late night activities."

Taki blushed at thought about the late night activities before her face took upon a look of terror at the thought of having to face Miya. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure but after this I got to call my brother and tell him I found a place to stay." Taki nodded her head as she walked with Ren to go talk to Miya, but not before Ren covered up Taki with the covers to his bed.

"You're not about to be walking around this inn in your birthday suit." Taki blushed forgetting she didn't have any clothes. "Don't worry tomorrow I'll take you shopping for some new clothes." Taki had a look of glee at the prospects of shopping.

Ren looked at the kitchen and saw Miya cooking dinner. He then pushed Taki forward and mouthed to her 'Talk to her'

Getting up the courage Taki opened up her mouth to speak, but Miya cut her off, "There are clothes for you on the couch, so go wash up and get dressed I want to have a talk with your Ashikabi." Taki shook her head, "How can I trust you when you tried to kill him for a wild accusation?"

Miya lowered her head in shame, "Your right and I'm sorry that my actions caused you trouble, and I will do my best to get you to forgive me."

Hearing this Taki knew this was probably her only chance to get what she wants.

"I'll forgive you Miya-san only on one condition." Miya shot her head up and gave Taki a curious look. "So what is this condition Taki-san?" Taki fidgeted and blushed, "I want to share a room with Ren-kun."

Ren gaped at her, "Taki I thought you just wanted to stay one night because you didn't want to be alone."

"You are my Ashikabi and I will stay by your side and protect you so you and I will share a room."

"I will let you share the room with Ren-san if he agrees and only under one condition." Ren sighed looking at Taki give him the puppy dog eyes that was a man's biggest weakness. Miya giggled knowing no man could escape the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. So Miya what is this condition you were talking about." Miya started to expel a red aura as her demonic hannya mask came out scaring Taki and the only reason she hadn't fainted yet was Ren was holding onto her calming her down just a bit.

"Well the condition is that you are not to take apart in any carnal activities since that is my house rule if you are to live under my roof." Taki nodded her head fiercely and bowed to Miya and hurried out of the room so she could get dressed.

"So you wanted to talk to me Miya?" Miya nodded her head as she started to set the table with Ren helping her. "How is it your able to conjure up that wolf?" Ren smiled, "I could ask you the same thing, but what's got me is how much you know about the Sekirei plan since you didn't even bat an eyelash when Akitsu created that ice blade."

"My husband worked for M.I.B. he use to help Sekirei adjust to your world." Ren could see that Miya was telling the truth but felt she was hiding something else, but it wasn't his business so he left it alone for now.

Ren walked past Miya, "I know you're hiding something else but it's your business so I'll leave out of it." Miya's eyes widened a little before she smiled.

"Before I forget my brother and his Sekirei will be coming over since they need a place to stay." Ren walked out the room pulling out his phone dialing Minato's number.

Though before Ren could finished dialing he heard something crash into the backyard. Running to see if anybody got hurt Ren comes to find Miya right beside him with her sword in one hand and a ladle in the other.

"What the hell is a ladle going to d-oww!" Ren started rubbing the spot where Miya hit him, while Miya started walking to the backyard with Ren followed her muttering something about crazy women.

Making it to the back yard Ren and Miya see the sight of Minato, Musubi and a girl on the ground with tears in their clothing.

"Even though I'm not happy say this but that's my brother Minato and his Sekirei Musubi but the girl I have not a clue." Minato looked up to find his brother talking to a purple haired lady carrying a sword and ladle.

"Not that not curious but from the looks of it you must of fell from the sky, but what I want to know is how you guys got up there to begin with." Minato started to speak before Miya interrupted him, "Why don't we talk about this over dinner?"

Ren shrugged his shoulders and went back inside. In the hallway was a silver haired man wearing a white button up shirt and black pants. "And who might you be?"

The man put out his hand as Ren shook it, "My name is Kagari and I am one of the tenants here nice to meet you."

"Name's Ren nice to meet you too Kageri." "I', sorry but I have to cut this conversation short I have to get to work."

Ren looked at the time to see it was 30 minutes past 9. "What do you do?" "I work at a club." Ren nodded his head knowing already what kind of club he was talking about. "Well don't let me stop you from getting some pussy get going."

Kagari froze hearing this as he felt like he was about to die, "What was that I just heard," the voice sounded so cold that Kagari flinched. Turning around Kagari found himself looking into Miya's black hannya mask eyes.

"Nothing Miya-san so don't worry your pretty little head about it I was just talking to Kagari about what he did for work." The hannya mask disappeared and Miya smiled at Ren, "Why how could you decide to try and seduce an old widow such as myself?"

Ren smiled back already knowing her ploy, "Now why would you call yourself old when you don't look a day over 20." "Well aren't you are smooth talker, but flattery won't get you everywhere, and Kagari don't you have to go to work."

Kagari nodded his head and sent a grateful look towards Ren and hurried out the door.

"So will my brother and Musubi be staying?" Miya nodded her head.

"Yes and it looks like that the girl with them is his Sekirei as well." Ren just shrugged "Will I have to worry about your brother breaking my house rule?"

Ren shook his head, "Nope you won't have to worry Minato still has his v-card, even though I, kaa-san, and Yukari have tried to get him to lose it. But if you don't believe me just scare him with the mask and he'll listen."

Miya smiled as her and Ren walked into the kitchen, "So what do you plan to do now that you are in the Sekirei plan?" "Nothing yet since this stuff is a first to me, but if I think about it I plan to get to know my Sekirei."

Walking out of the kitchen Ren started to head in the direction of his room before he fell on top of something. Pushing himself up Ren started to feel something soft in his hand.

Getting a little curious he squeezed the object, in which he got a moan in return. Figuring out what he was holding Ren jumped off the woman he landed on with a blush on his face.

The person Ren had just groped was the same girl that had been with Minato and Musubi. Looking closely at her Ren saw she had short honey blond hair that had a single blue ribbon tied to one of her bangs and dark teal eyes. The girl wore a short white jacket over a red dress that ended mid-thigh and near the end were white stripes and a yellow belt. On her hands were light red fingerless gloves and on her legs were black thigh-high stockings with red laced boots.

"I'm sorry for doing that miss it was an accident." The girl ignored him as a trident manifested in her hand. "No one is allowed to touch me except for Ashikabi-sama so die pervert!" The girl then threw the trident at Ren, but it missed by only an inch if he hadn't of ducked. The trident kept flying and wedged itself into the wall.

"It was an accident damn it!" "Yeah right you're just saying that to save your own skin!" Ren ran into the kitchen and hid behind Miya who was placing the food on the table. "Don't let her kill me!"

Miya looked at Ren confused before she saw Minato's Sekirei come into the kitchen holding a trident over her head with a furious look on her face.

"Where is that fucking pervert?!" Miya grabbed her ladle and bopped the girl on her head getting the trident to somehow disperse. "No fighting in this house to you understand."

"Or what?!" Miya smiled sweetly at the girl as her black hannya mask materialized in front of her. The girl started to sweat as she turned around to get away from Miya when she fainted from the sight of another hannya mask looking at her.

Miya turned towards Ren with the mask still out now smiling at him, "Now can you tell me why she just tried to kill you?" Ren nodded his head as he explained to her how he accidently groped her and how she wouldn't even let he explain himself.

"You will apologize to her when she wakes up, but until then take her to her room, its right beside the room you're sleeping in." Ren was about to argue with Miya before she cut him off, "You started this so apologize she may have been in the wrong by trying to kill you but any girl would act that way."

Ren picked up the girl bridal style making sure she was asleep since the day was hard enough almost dying on two times. "So Miya would you have reacted the same way this girl did?" Miya gave Ren a teasing look, "So you want to grope a poor widow like me have you no shame Ren."

Ren sighed as he left and took the girl to her room. 'First she tried to kill me, now she is teasing me.'

Making to the room Ren placed the girl in her bed and was about to leave before he got the feeling like he was being watched.

Looking out the window Ren only saw an empty lawn and a tree. Feeling like he had wasted enough of his time Ren turn and left not ever noticing piercing eyes watching him in the tree.

Author's Note

Now that I think about it I have nothing to say except I'm sorry I wanted this chapter to go off on a high note just don't know what happened.

The polls will be coming to a close after chapter 5 is published so put in your votes.

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **The Morning**_

Ren groggily woke up has the sun shone in his eyes as he tried moving out of bed, but finding himself unable to move.

He silently groaned having an idea who the three bodies with him were. Pulling down the sheets he looked to find just like the day before Akitsu sleeping next to him naked. Ren looked to his right to find Taki thankfully at least clothed hugging his arm wearing a light blue panties and bra.

He then felt the last body snuggling against his chest and looked on with a small blush Uzume laying on top of him in with no bra, though he sighed in relief when he saw her wearing panties.

'If since is going to keep happening to me I might as well just let it happen. Now how do I get out of this without waking anyone up, I need to go find a job to pay for half of my University fees for next semester when I start. It's great though that Kaa-san is willing to pay for the other half.' Ren's train of thought ended when he started to see a hannya mask forming with Miya right beside it.

Before Miya could open her mouth Ren interrupted her, "Before we start this, which I feel is going to be happening daily, I would like to ask if I can leave, so I can find a job to pay the college fees I will have to pay next semester when I start classes."

Miya thought about and nodded as the hannya disappeared and watched as Ren somehow miraculously get out of from under the pile of bodies without causing any of the girls to wake up.

"They are really deep sleepers." Miya nodded in agreement as Ren pulled some clothes from a drawer. "Miya I'll be gone for a few hours so when the girls wake up tell them I went out and don't be too hard on them just remind Uzume and Akitsu to put on more clothes when they go to sleep." Miya nodded before Ren left to get changed and head out.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Tell me kid what makes you think you are capable to teach kids martial arts?" Standing in from of Ren was a man of average height who looked to be in his 40s with wild black hair and green eyes dressed in a white karate gi with a black belt tied to his face. He was Drax Shima the master of the dojo they were in.

"Well sir I believe actions speak louder than words. So how about you test me and see if I'm capable then."

The man smiled at his words and got into a basic stance with his left knee bent and his right and left arm blocking his groin and face. "I like the way you think young man, so come at me!"

Deciding not to waste time Ryu got into a stance that looked to hold many openings, before he threw a punch followed by a roundhouse kick and a backhanded strike in quick succession, catching Drax by surprise at the speed with him unable to block the first punch or the roundhouse kick, before he grunted from the sheer force of the blows.

"Well it seems you can throw a punch but let's see if you can block them." With that Drax threw a barrage of punches and was surprised to see Ren with a calm face blocking then all before he decided to surprise the young man with a kick to the head and was shocked to see him catch his foot and push him back.

Drax stood up and dusted himself off before he made a stopping motion before Ren could start moving, when he heard the sound of clapping and turned to find himself looking at a crowd of students of all of different ages looking at him in awe, which he could understand.

"I don't need to see anymore Ren you have already proven yourself in that short amount of time and it seems the children would love to have you as their sensei. Isn't that right kids?" Ren smiled as he heard the smaller kids that were at the ages of 10-14 yell 'Yeah!'

"So I guess your hired my friend! Now would you like to teach in the morning or the evening?" "Morning" "Good. Then if you're going to be working here then you will need the proper uniform." At that moment a twelve year old boy came in holding a white karate gi with a brown belt.

"Drax sir, not to be rude, but I don't think I'm even close to being ready for that belt." Drax smiled as he stood by Ren and clasped his shoulder, "None of that sir stuff just call me Drax and second, kid you earned that belt. It has been years since anybody has been able to hit me, especially knock me down, and if it were up to me I would give you a black belt, but to get that you must be able to take on 6 others black belts on your own."

Ren bowed to Drax, who bowed back before he took the outfit from the kid and thanked him.

"Now try it on so we can start our lesson." Ren nodded and left to go change into his new uniform. 10 minutes later Ren was changed and ready for his first day on the job.

"Now since we have a new sensei, I'm going to let him teach you all how to do a roundhouse kick." Drax nodded to Ren as he left to go teach an older class.

"Alright guys and gals today I'll be teaching you about roundhouse kicks, so can I have a volunteer." He smiled at all the hands being raised, before he picked out a girl that looked to be 14 with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes.

"So what's your name?" The girl blushed and stuttered, "M-My name L-Lucilla Mayflower." Ren smiled at her, "Well that is a beautiful name, and so do you know what a roundhouse kick is?" Lucilla shook her head.

"Well that is what I'm here to teach you so give me your left leg." Lucilla looked confused, but so. "Now people to execute a roundhouse kick you have to lift the leg you want to kick and rotate your other leg and fully extend your foot at the target." While he spoke he showed the class by holding Lucilla to balance her as she tried.

"Now class I want you to try this 10 times on your right leg and then 10 on the left. If you are having trouble and I'll help you. After that we will try it in a sparring match." All of them nodded as they got to work on their roundhouse kick, none of them noticing Drax watching them from around a corner smiling.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Ren smiled as he watched the class he taught leave for the day. "You did a great job kid, I couldn't have done better myself." He turned around and found Drax looking at him with a smile.

"It was nothing they're just quick learners." Drax clapped him on the back and laughed, "Such a modest young man, can't say there are many like you out there left in the world! Though don't sell yourself short, even though I'm not that old I can see that you will go out and do great things with your life."

Ren smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, though I should be getting home now." Drax nodded, "Well don't let this old man keep you busy go get home and spend time with your family."

Ren nodded as he left the dojo, leaving a smiling Drax by himself.

On his walk home Ren could feel as though someone was watching him from a distance and throughout the years he has learned to trust his gut and follow his instincts.

"I know you're watching me, so I ask that you come out now and reveal yourself and stop hiding in the shadows!" Ren turned around and found himself looking at a woman stepped out from behind a store corner.

This woman had long black hair with a bow attached to the back, while her eyes were brown. She wore a white Yukata with a bow tied to her waist, and on her back was a naginata.

The woman bowed to Ren, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my name is Kaho and I have to say that was a great way to teach the kids today."

"My name is Ren and thank you, but I believe that those kids are natural born fighters." He said scratching his cheek with his head down not seeing the smile she was sending him.

Kaho shook her head, "No, a student can only be great if they have a great teacher instructing them." Ren smiled at her making her heart heat up and her face to blush.

"It was nice meeting you Kaho, but I should be get going. Though next time you want to talk to me don't stalk me. Ok?" Kaho blushed in embarrassment as she nodded, before she bit her lip when she started breathing a little heavily as Ren started walking away.

"Ren-san" Ren turned only to find a pair of lips connected to his and looked at the end to find it was kissing him. Though his attention was taken away as a pair of pink wings emerged from her back.

Kaho pulled away with a blush on her face, "This is the dance of my pledge, slash the calamities that befall my Ashikabi! Forever mine, now and forever." Kaho bowed to Ren before she spoke, "Sorry for my abruptness. Let me start over, I am Sekirei #87, Kaho, and as of now I am your Sekirei."

Ren just started walking, "Come on Kaho let's get some lunch, you must be hungry from stalking me." Kaho blushed before her face turned red, when her stomach grumbled.

He chuckled, "Well since you're my Sekirei, I should tell you that I have 3 other Sekirei." Kaho looked at her Ashikabi shocked before she thought about how he wasn't shocked, when he saw her wings.

Ren answered his phone, when he saw it was Minato calling. "What you need bro…Come again…Alright I'll send some help your way." Kaho looked at Ren curious before he answered her unasked question.

"My brother Minato told me of how he needs help so I'm about to call a friend for some help." Ren then dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up their phone.

"Hey I need a favor…I don't care… Fuck you…You owe me for keeping him off your back…You can fuck her later…Great I'll send you a text of what you need to do." Ren hung up the phone and looked at Kaho, who seemed to have steam coming out her ears.

"Kaho you alright, you have steam coming out your ears." Kaho sported a blush as she looked at Ren. "How can you say such vulgar things?" He looked at her confused before realization and he started to laugh.

Kaho glared at him with a pout on her face, "Why are you laughing, I don't believe I said anything funny?" Ren smiled, "I laughed because you're so innocent, and it's funny because my other Sekirei are in no way innocent," Ren thought for a moment, "except for maybe Taki, but that remains to be said."

Kaho just pouted muttering, "I'm not innocent." Ryu smiled before he smacked her ass making her emit a loud 'eep' and her whole body to turn red.

"W-why did y-you smacked my rear?" Ren laughed, "This just proved how innocent you are Kaho-Chan or did you like it?" Kaho sputtered before walking ahead of Ren.

After a few minutes Kaho got curious, "Ren, who are your other Sekirei?"

"Well my first Sekirei was Sekirei #7 Akitsu." Kaho looked at Ren in shock hearing he was able to somehow wing the 'Discarded Number'. "My second was Taki Sekirei #65, who I saved from being raped by a group of men." She smiled at how her Ashikabi was willing to help someone he didn't even know.

"The last is Uzume Sekirei #10," Kaho just nodded and was stopped by Ren, who had grabbed her by the waist making him chuckle at the pink hue on her face.

"I said we were going to get lunch so come on." Ren then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the fast food Restraunt.

 _ **20 Minutes Later**_

Ren had a huge sweat drop going down the back of his head as he watched Kaho go through 10 burgers, 12 sets of fries, 3 large sodas, and a salad as he sat beside her.

'Where the hell does she put all that food?" Ren started looking at her stomach before looking up at her chest, which looked like it had gotten a little bigger. Getting a little be bolder he poked her stomach, which made her giggle before she turned towards him.

"Did you want to talk to me Ren-sama?" He looked at her face then her chest, and in response caused her to cover her chest before he looked at her legs for a moment and right back to her face.

"Do you always eat like this Kaho?" she nodded as he nodded with his eyes closed. "Alright, now I know where all the food you eat goes. Instead of going to your stomach like other humans it must be going to your chest like other Sekirei."

Kaho stopped eating as she covered her chest with a blush going to her face. "What? W-why would y-you think such a t-think would happen!?" She blushed even more when she saw people staring at her.

Ren shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I got to look at the proof when you were eating it looked like your chest had gotten bigger and my brother, Minato's Sekirei, Musubi eats a lot and from how she eats I was surprised that she isn't fat."

Kaho stopped blushing as she listened to what he said. "Wait, did you say Musubi?" Ren nodded, "Yeah she can be a little ditzy and very naïve, but her heart is in a good place. Why do you know her?" She nodded, "Yeah we're friends and we made a promise to each other that we would make it to the end of the Sekirei Plan and be the last two standing and see who was the best."

Ren smiled before he looked at all the food that Kaho had eaten and had a rain cloud over his head knowing he would have to pay for it. "Kaho I think it's time we head to your new home or I might end up broke."

Kaho bowed her head, "I'm sorry for my gluttonous action Ren-sama, who can punish me in any way you see fit." Ren waved his hands defensively and shook his head as he saw people looking at him weirdly.

"We can talk about this later, but for now let's go I don't want to cause a scene here." Kaho started to tear up seeing that she was the cause of her Ashikabi of feeling uncomfortable.

Ren put a tip on the table before he grabbed Kaho and walked out.

"I'm sorry if I have caused you any distress. Please punish me for any trouble I caused you." Ren covered her mouth and looked around to see if anybody had heard her and was glad to find that they didn't.

He then uncovered her mouth, "It's alright Kaho you didn't cause me any distress. You just got to think about you say in public, few people would say they should be punished in public and that can be seen in a way that could get me arrested. So next think of what to say before it comes out your mouth. Okay?"

Kaho nodded with a tears coming out, after finding out she almost got him in trouble. Ren cupped her face as he wiped the tears away with his thumb, "No more tears. Okay? Tears don't look good on a beauty such as yourself." He grinned at the light blush forming.

"Now that's better now I think it's time for you to meet my other Sekirei." She nodded as the two stopped in front of Ren's motorcycle.

"Just a word of warning I don't like to take things like these slow. So I suggest you hold on tight." She took his advice as they got on and leaned forward on him when he started the engine making a pink hue form across his cheeks.

'No dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts, no dirty thoughts.' Ren started to drive to take his thoughts of Kaho's breast on his back.

 _ **Time Skip**_

Ren looked at his brother in horror as he watched him kiss a girl that looked to be only 7 years old. Though he didn't notice the garden's vegetation start to grow or start the girl had wings forming from her back.

Ren grabbed his phone and started to dial his kaa-san while he told Kaho to get ready to call a psychiatrist as his mother answered the phone.

"Kaa-san I'm proud to say Minato isn't gay." He could hear his kaa-san cheering on the other end. "Kaa-san the problem it he likes little girls. I'm mean ones that are younger than half his age… "Yes I'm telling the truth I'm looking at him kissing a 7 year girl… Fine I'll take a picture" Ren then took a picture of the two kissing and broke them from what they had been doing.

"Alright I'm sending the picture right now." Ren could hear crying in the other end as he heard his mother talk about her raising a perverted daughter and a pedophile for a son. "It's alright kaa-san you still have me and I turned out alright… Alright you'll tell him… Good night kaa-san."

Ren watched as Minato then got a phone call and almost laughed as he face ranged from confused, to disbelief, and lastly fear as he ended his call.

"As your brother, but if you keep on this path that goes on to defiling little girls, me and kaa-san are not afraid to send you to jail. So we decided as long as you are willing to talk to a shrink about your fascination with little girls then we won't send you to jail."

Minato looked at his brother in disbelief, while the girl beside him looked confused at what was going on. "Bro I'm not a pedophile. This girl is a Sekirei and she wanted me as her Ashikabi that is why I kissed her." Ren narrowed his eyes at his brother and looked at the little girl, who had yellow-orange hair and green eyes and was wearing a grey dress that stretched to her knees and nothing else.

"If you're telling the truth then why is she only wearing a dress, which would give you easy access to" Ren looked at the girl and saw she was listening. "To her special place." Minato turned as red as an apple, while the girl still looked confused.

"Her name is Kusano and she was dressed like this when I found her, you can ask Musubi she was there!" Ren scoffed, "Of course you would say that she is your Sekirei she'll believe anything you say, so obviously she would lie for you!"

"What's is going on here." They all turned to find Miya smiling sweetly at all of them. "Now I would like for one of you to explain to me, what is going on?"

Ren explained to Miya what he had happened and watched as a hannya mask different from her other look at Minato, who looked ready to faint from fear. This mask was red with yellow slits for eyes and black curved horns.

"Minato-san I disapprove winging a Sekirei at such a young age." Ren looked at Miya shocked, "Wait you're telling me this half-pint" Pointed at Kusano, "Is a Sekirei? Does that mean" pointed at Minato, "He was telling the truth?"

Miya nodded her head, while Kusano glared at Ren for his comment. "I'm sorry for not believing you, but I'm still calling a shrink just to make sure you don't become a pedophile."

Minato looked at his brother in shock, while Miya giggled, "Ren-san, I think you've done enough."

Ren couldn't hold it in and started to laughing, "Oh my god! You should have seen the look on your face! It was hilarious!" His brother looked at him confused, "What's going on!?

After getting over his laughing fit, Ren clasped his brother's shoulder, "Bro it was just a joke! Miya called me about what happened and I decided to prank you!"

"What about, when kaa-san called me! She threatened to cut off my balls!" Ren couldn't help but laugh, while Minato cowered as Miya's hannya mask was glaring at him with Kusano hid behind him, who looked about to cry.

"Miya I think you should stop before the kid cries." She made the visage disappear as she saw Kusano hiding.

"Kusano, why don't you go inside with Kaho dinner is almost ready. Kaho well you should go inside and catch up with Musubi." Kaho nodded as she took Kusano's hand and left the backyard.

"Now bro, I have to agree with Miya on this case. Even though she is a Sekirei and wanted you for an Ashikabi she is still too young to be in this." Minato nodded, "But, now you have a responsibility to take care of her and if me or Miya find out you have done anything perverted to her."

A black wolf and a hannya mask appeared over Minato's shoulder. "Well we'll leave it to your imagination." The demonic visages disappeared as Minato looked at the people in front him like they were devils themselves.

Minato nodded in fear before he went inside. Ren turned to the landlady, "On another note, tell Musubi that she won't be eating tonight, since I didn't punish her yesterday."

"Why, is she being punished Ren-san?" Ren then explained to her what Musubi had done and how he was punishing her.

"Ren-san, why don't you let Musubi eat today, she has done a good job, when she fought and won against a Sekirei, who was trying to get Kusano for her master." He nodded, "Alright, but she is still getting punished, I spent a lot of money today paying the Restraunt for everything she ate and the hospital bill for the man she punched into a coma."

Miya nodded with a smile as she went inside to start preparing the table. Ren started to follow before he heard fighting upstairs, he looked at Miya before he spoke, "It's probably Musubi and one of the girls, I'll handle it, but both of them will lose a portion of their food."

The woman nodded as she went to the kitchen and Ren went upstairs.

Getting to the top he catches the body thrown at him, looking down and finds he caught Taki.

"What the hell is going on up here!?" Taki blushed before she spoke, "It all started when we all decided to take a bath together and started to introduce ourselves, and when Musubi found out we were Sekirei, and she challenged us and stated a fight against me and Uzume. Though the moment this new girl came with a little girl and saw the fight she joined in and started helping Musubi. I was just thrown out of your room, where the other girls are fighting."

Ren nodded before he put Taki down, "Where's Akitsu?" Taki pointed down stairs, "She's downstairs helping Miya with dinner"

"Alright I want you to go and get ready, while I go stop the fighting before someone gets deactivated." Taki nodded and went downstairs, while Ren walked to his room with 2 demonic wolf forming beside him.

"Alright boy, I'm going you your help stopping this fight." The wolves nodded, "Good I need you to stop Musubi and Kaho, and they're the two girls with large chests and dressed as shrine maidens."

Both wolves took off into Ren's room where he heard a set of screams. Making his way into the room he looked around and found it a mess. He let his vision stop on Musubi and Kaho struggling to get the wolves off of them, while Uzume just watched.

"Now this is better." His voice made the girls' heads turn towards him, "Now I want to know why you attacked my Sekirei Musubi." They could all hear the irritation in his voice as he spoke.

"Well, Musubi was taught to fight other Sekirei if we come across one that isn't winged by our Ashikabi." Ren nodded and turned to Kaho, "Now Kaho I would like to know why you joined Musubi and attacked Taki and Uzume?"

Kaho looked down in shame, "I thought they were trying to attack Musubi, I didn't know that they were your Sekirei." Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Musubi you're already going to be punished for your stunt yesterday and for this I'm adding 20 more and lose a portion of your food tonight. Kaho even though your actions were reasonable you will get the same punishment as Musubi, since the option of talking it out didn't go through your mind and you could've deactivated Taki or Uzume.

Kaho nodded in resignation, while Musubi had tears forming in her eyes. Uzume just watched as the wolves disappear and Ren made his way back downstairs.

"Come on you guys it's time for dinner, I will administer your other punishment later tonight." With that the girls followed Ren before Ren's next words had Musubi in tears, "Kaho don't even think of trying to sneak Musubi and food and I'll be telling the others to do the same."

Making their way into the kitchen Ren took a seat beside Akitsu, which was the farthest seat away from Kursue, Minato's Sekirei that he had accidently groped, who at the moment was glaring at him.

"Now you girls have already met, but this is Kaho my stalker and the newest addition to our family." Akitsu looked at her indifferent, while the other two looked at her in shock.

"Ren, I just wanted to tell you I met another Ashikabi today who helped me get Kusano, he said he did it because he owed you some favors."

Ren laughed, "I didn't know Seo was an Ashikabi, but yeah he owes for all the times I kept Takehito from using his mask on him." Miya looked at Ren shocked, "Ren-san how do you know Takehito?"

"Well he's my godfather, I can take a guess that you must have been very close to him for the man to teach you his hannya mask trick."

Miya nodded, "He was my husband." It was then Ren's turn to look shocked before turning to his food.

"We can talk about this later Miya, it's not good to talk about the dead at the dinner table." She nodded and started eating with everyone else as they stopped looking back and forth between the two.

 _ **Time Skip**_

"Now I before I start, I feel I'm going to have to this again later on, but until then I might as well get used to it." Said Ren in his room with Kaho and Musubi bent over his bed with their butts in the air and their panties showing.

Musubi had tears in her eyes, while Kaho blushed at the position she was in. "Musubi your punishment is 50 spankings, 20 for putting a man in a coma, 10 for eating all the food at a Restraunt without paying, and 20 for fighting in Miya's inn and for trying to deactivate Uzume and Taki. Kaho you are getting 20 spankings for helping Musubi in the fight against Taki and Uzume." Kaho nodded knowing it was only right for what she did.

 _ **68 Spankings later**_

Ren was only the last spankings for both Musubi and Kaho. And Ren could say he was tired.

Musubi had tears running down her face and Kaho was the same, but also had a pink hue on her face as well.

"Now this is the last one for both of you, though this will be the worst ones, but after this you can both go to bed, and Kaho you will be with me tonight since Miya forgot to get you a room."

Both girls nodded and got ready for the last one, but the pain force that came with the last one was something they weren't ready for, because the moment Ren's hands connected a waterfall of tears came from both of their eyes, while Ren started to rub the same spot he hit, which had gotten a moan from Musubi and Kaho.

He then gave both of them tissues, while still rubbing their asses, 'If I keep this up I become a pervert.'

Ren sighed before he helped Musubi up and sent her to her room and carefully laid Kaho down on his bed and snickered, when Kaho started to whine that her butt hurts.

"That's is what you get. Now you should go to sleep, I come to bed in a minute, and before I forget the Taki sleeps in here too and the other girls usually sneak in hear as well, so don't be surprise when you wake up and wonder when they are sleeping in here."

Kaho nodded and started to doze off as when walked out the room.

Ren found himself outside looking up at the million stars in the sky, "Beautiful night out isn't it."

"Yes it is, I haven't this many out before." Said a voice that sounded like silk and definitely female.

"I know you have been watching me for the last few days, and you have yet to decide to reveal yourself."

"In time I will, I'm just trying to found out if you are the one, who could make my dreams come true." Ren nodded before he started to walk back into the inn. "Well whoever you are, I hope we can meet soon."

"We will Ren-kun." With that Ren back to bed and got ready for the next day.

'My life is so complicated' those were Ren's last thoughts as he went to sleep with Kaho on his right and Taki on his left.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Now sorry for all those who have been waiting, but school was a bitch.**_

 _ **I could tell you my bullshit excuses, but you don't want that so I'll just tell you that I hope to keep updating every two weeks, but I can't promise such because of school.**_

 _ **Now I decided to close the poll early right after this was posted and the Winners of the Polls were: Nanami and Kujou!**_

 _ **A d for that dude who wanted Karasuba and Miya I hate to say it, but it's not happening. TOO OVERPOWERED!**_

 _ **FOR THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ENDLESS**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Dream**_

Ren woke up and found himself floating through an endless sea of stars. 'Looks like I'm dreaming, but this is unusual since people usually aren't able to fully be aware in their sleep. Unless this is like the time I met Yomi…I never had the time to look for her, but first I don't see any Sekirei here. So this is probably a very realistic dream.'

"This supposed to be my Ashikabi. I rather stick to being unwinged then be bonded to someone who can't even protect themselves."

Ren turned around with his eyes closed and a sickly smile on his face. "You shouldn't judge a person by their appearance it could be your downfall." The girl growled, "I do what I want and what I see is a weak bo-"her words died in her throat as she looked to see 10 wolves behind Ren.

She looked down to find herself chained to the ground and only in her bra and panties.

"I think you have forgotten that this my dream, meaning I control this dream world so pissing me off isn't really a good idea. Now to your earlier statement I'm weak in your eyes and it's true since I am not a super human like you are, but I know compared to others I'm not…Now is there anything you would like to say, maybe like an apology."

Ren could see her mouth moving but nothing coming out." Could you say that again?" "I'm sorry." "Sorry, but you got to speak up I can't hear you?" "I said I'm sorry! Now will you please unchain me and call off your wolves?"

He shook his head, "Naw, I don't want to. I can't trust you so why should I let you go, even before I winged one of my Sekirei they were all kind so until you give me a reason to trust you I won't let you go."

The girl sighed, "Look I'm sorry for judging you and if there is any way to get you to trust me then I will do it, but please give me some clothes and let me go." Ren could hear the sincerity in her tone and walked up to and looked into her eyes before kissing her on the lips, surprising the girl making a heavy blush appear on her face before Ren pulled away.

"9 out of 10 people say that through a kiss can tell them what they need to know and the other reason was that I couldn't resist kissing someone as beautiful as yourself." The girl turned away with a blush before she felt the chains around her ankle disappeared.

"After that kiss I can say that I wouldn't mind having you as a Sekirei and seeing your face every morning." The girl kept blushing before she started to get dressed with the clothes Ren had just handed her.

"Now that we have done arguing, would you willing to take me as an Ashikabi?" the girl nodded with a gentle smile that seemed to brighten up the dream world. "I am sorry for what I said and I would be honored to be your Sekirei and my Ashikabi."

Ren smiled, "Now I just I need to find you since I forgot to ask Yomi where she was so I could wing her." The girl scowled making Ren chuckled before he kissed her making her smile. "I wouldn't have taken you for the jealous type, but you're going to have some competition for my affection then, even though I will and always will love you gals equally."

"Even if there is competition in the end I will win and if you're going to find me then I'll meet you in a day at the dojo in the city if your there then you can wing me, but I find out you stood me up then none of your Sekirei will keep me from hurting you and making you wing me."

Ren nodded, "Why would I stand up a girl as beautiful as yourself? So you don't have to worry." He started to see her fading giving him the idea that she was waking up. "Looks like it's time for you to wake up, but before you go I want to do something."

"And what's that-"She was cut off with Ren's mouth on hers. He smiled in his head when he heard her yelp into kiss since he slapped her ass before his hands started to glide across her skin giving her goosebumps before her breath hitched as he slowed down his hands on her thighs and got closer to her womanhood making her bite her lip, but not before a soft moan left her mouth.

Ren then removed his hands with a smile on his face, "I just wanted show you a preview of what could happen if you became my Sekirei. If that wasn't enough after we get to know each other better then I wouldn't mind going farther." She had a full body blush as she looked at the ground shyly rubbing her legs together before she disappeared.

'Well it looks like she woke up…crap I didn't even get her name. I'll ask her when we meet up." Ren then started to look around and changed the scenery to him standing on top of a skyscraper looking at a sunset.

"Now even though I like this, why am I still here, I might as well wake up." Ren was just about to try and wake up before he was stopped.

"Wait! I w-want to talk y-you!" The voice sounded feminine. Ren turned around and found himself looking at a girl that looked to have a shy personality.

She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back with two tied ribbon bows and had violet eyes. She wore a white sleeveless polo with a belt and a black skirt with white frills matching her knee socks.

"Well this is a surprise another Sekirei in the same dream, and before I forget can I have a name of the pretty young lady in front of me?" The girl blushed, and timidly nodding, "My name is Kujou, Sekirei #69."

'Well it looks like I'm going to have to work on her confidence if I want to have a normal conversation with her, but before I do that I am going to milk this for all its worth.'

"My name is Ren now you said you wanted to talk to me?" The now named Kujou nodded and started speaking in such a small voice Ren couldn't hear her.

"Kujou please speak up I can't hear you if you use such a small voice." She nodded, "I-I w-would like t-to be your S-Sekirei." Ren nodded, "That is a lot better, now I accept you as my Sekirei under the condition that you build up your confidence." Kujou nodded with a bright smile on her face as she ran up to Ren and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled, "Now that is better now that we have introductions out of the way is that all you wanted?" Kujou nodded her head a moan escaped her lips as Ren groped her ass.

He then smirked at her, "I wouldn't have taken you for one that would like things rough, eh Kujou-Chan?" The response he got was a cherry red blush on her entire body. "Though it sounds like you liked it, but tell me did you?" Steam started to come out of her ears before she started to fade out of the dream world.

"It looks like it's good bye for now, but you can meet me at Izumo Inn, it's where I live." The girl nodded as she woke up.

Ren started to look around confused that he still hadn't woken up before he stated to fade.

Before leaving the dream world he saw an image that looked to be a single man surrounded by a group of women.

 _ **Reality**_

Ren rubbed his eyes as he woke up and looked to find all of his girls snuggling him, while holding one of his limbs. 'This is getting harder each day,' Ren thought as he got out of each girls grip except for Kaho's, who was clutching his wrist.

Seeing no other choice Ren started to twist his wrist in a circular manner and surprisingly it didn't seem to break, before shockingly his wrist came unattached to his arm.

He then took his hand from Kaho's grip and started to reattach it to his arm twisting it counterclockwise.

Ren then made out a fist out of his wrist before he tried to leave the room only for Miya to be standing in the doorway giving him a questioning look.

"You have your secrets Miya and I have mine. When you're ready to tell me yours I tell you how I did what I just did, but until then you can't tell the girls what just happened."

Miya nodded in understanding before Ren walked past her to the bathroom to get ready for work.

1 hour later Ren could be seen parking in front of the dojo. He smiled as he saw the same girl in his dreams lost in thought scowling leaning against the building.

"Penny for your thoughts beautiful?" She didn't even turn towards him as she spoke, "Back off creep I'm waiting for someone."

Ren smirked, "Well damn, if that's how you feel then I'll just leave and you won't have to see me again."

"Goo-," Her words got stuck in her throat as she saw who she was talking to. "It looks like even in reality you're rude, I guess I just wasted my time for nothing." Ren turned around with an unnoticeable smile on his face. '3...2...1' "Wait I'm sorry!"

He turned back around to find the girl with a little shame on her face and what looked to be tears about to spill from her eyes making Ren think he took it a bit too far.

Ren started to rub her back, "What's wrong I wasn't really going to leave alright?" The girl wiped the tears that were about to spill away, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want to lose probably my only chance at having a kind Ashikabi it's just that for the past half an hour male passerby have been hitting on me and it was really grating on my nerves."

He nodded, "Alright now that we have met me never did get your name." The girl smirked at him, "I am Sekirei #105 Benitsubasa and member of the disciplinary squad! She spoke with an arrogant tone that Ren didn't like.

Ren then bopped her on the head, this got a glare from her, "What the hell was that for you jerk!"' He shook his head, "If you're going to be my Sekirei you have to get rid of that arrogant attitude of yours. Don't think just because you're part of the disciplinary squad that means you are the strongest Sekirei there is."

Benitsubasa scoffed, "Please I bet I could beat all your other Sekirei by myself." Ren just smirked, then why don't you put your money where your mouth is Beni-Chan, if you lose your fight against you other girls then I'll decide later, but if you win then you can get any one thing from me."

She blushed at her new nickname before she grinned at the challenge. "Alright if I win then I get to be the first one to sleep with you." An unnoticeable blush flashed across Ren's face before he shrugged.

"Fine, I guess it's a deal then, but we'll have to find a place to host the fight since the Landlady has a rule of no fighting in the house." Benitsubasa nodded, "Alright now that this is settled, you should probably head to Izumo Inn and get introduced to everybody. I be there in some hours I have to get to work and I have to do some errands to run after that."

Benitsubasa shook her head as she grabbed Ren's hand, "Not happening it is my duty as your Sekirei to keep you safe so I'll be going to work with you." Ren shrugged, "Fine let's get inside you can work me teach the kids." She nodded as they both walked into the dojo.

"Welcome back Ren I see your ready for work and it seems you brought your girlfriend, but if she is going to be in here she has to be in the class I have an extra Gi in the back she can use." Drax said as he watched Ren and Benitsubasa walk in.

"Alright Drax, come on Beni-Chan let's get you suited up." Drax smiled before he left to welcome in his and Ren's students.

10 minutes later Ren and Benitsubasa came out with Ren dressed in the Gi he was given yesterday, while she was wearing a black Gi with a white belt tied around her waist.

Ren then clapped his hands together getting the attention of his students, "Alright guys and gals today you guys will be sparring so I want each of you to get a partner and get your gear on."

Benitsubasa just stood there right beside him, "That means you too Beni-Chan you will be sparring with me and since no one here knows about Sekirei you will have to hold back in the spars."

She nodded in understanding as she put the pads on like everyone else.

"Now I will be refereeing each match and after that is done I want you to watch be spar against my girlfriend Benitsubasa." All the students bowed to him before he started each match.

After refereeing all 15 matches Ren stood 10 ft. in front of Beni-Chan in the same stance he was in against Drax.

"Alright people I want you to watch this fight and learn from it." All of them nodded.

"Ok. You ready Beni-Chan?" She nodded with grin on her face as she got in her own stance. She then sped towards him throwing a haymaker towards his face. He smirked as he tilted his head to and felt the fist move past his face.

Seeing herself miss she went in for multiple punches, though it didn't matter since Ren kept dodging them and with every miss she got more frustrated.

"Don't let your frustration cloud your judgement Beni-Chan, it will only lead to defeat." After the words left his mouth Ren knocked her legs from out from under her.

Ren could see the anger in her eyes as she got up and started to pull her sleeves back. He then started to see energy encompass her fist and before she could move he was in front of her and bopped her on the head.

Benitsubasa then held her head pouting at Ren, "What was that for!?" Ren sighed and whispered, "You almost let people know you aren't human. Luckily I stopped you before any of the kids saw wherever you were trying to do. Lastly I saw the anger in your eyes and looking at that attack it would've injured me severely or worst kill me. This makes me question if I should wing you if you would kill me so easily if I piss you off."

Ren saw the shame and guilt in her eyes and the tears that threatened to spill, but he knew she had to learn the repercussions to let her anger control her.

He then started to rub her back, "We can talk about this later after work, but for now why don't you go in the back and think about your actions." Benitsubasa nodded without question before she sniffled and walked away.

Ren looked back at his students, "It's alright guys Beni-Chan is just a little hurt and will be going in the back to rest."

"Sensei would it be alright if we went and took care of her while she is hurt?" Some of the female students asked. Ren shook his head, "Sorry but I'm afraid not, what I meant was emotional pain and right now she wants to be by herself after class you can check up on her."

The girls nodded reluctantly, "Alright now since you all got to spar, I want you all to do Katas 1, 2, and 6. Later we will be learning grapples and how to get out of them."

2 hour later all the kids were on the ground breathing heavily since Ren had made them repeat the Katas over 10 times and then after learning grappling and escape grappling techniques he had made them incorporate into their spars against him and the only way for it to end was to successfully get out of his grapples twice.

"Sensei has anybody told you you're a slave driver?" Ren nodded his head at his student's question.

"Hey, listen guys and gals I'm only being a slave driver is because I believe that by pushing each and every one of you it will help you all reach your full potential and then one day you'll surpass me. That is the dream of every sensei, which is for the student to surpass the master. So I want you to know I'm only going to be pushing you guys so hard is because I believe in you."

Looking at his students his saw most of them wiping g away tears before they all looked at him with fire in their eyes before one of them spoke up.

"Sensei we thank you for believing in us and we will make you proud." Ren smiled at them before he heard a car horn sound outside.

"Alright it looks like it's time to go home everyone and remember there won't be any classes tomorrow and have a good night's rest. "Saying his piece he watched his students leave and Benitsubasa come out the back room with teary red eyes and tissue in her hand.

"Hey Drax! I'm leaving good luck with the evening classes." Drax nodded his head, while he watched as all his morning students left.

"Thanks Ren and have a good evening with your girlfriend." Ren and Beni then left with Ren making his way to a curry stand. "I thought that we could have some lunch, while we talk."

Beni silently nodded her head as they reached the stand and sat down as Ren ordered them both a bowl of curry.

"Now is there anything you want to say Benitsubasa?" Beni felt her heart break a little when Ren didn't use the affectionate suffix to her name.

She looked down at her food as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I lost control it's just that I don't like to lose and while I fought you it just got so frustrating. I mean, I'm a Sekirei a being with abilities trained by the disciple squad to be one of the strongest and I found myself on the losing side to someone with no special abilities and no enhancements made to their body."

She then got off her seat as she got on her knees and bowed with her head touching the ground. Ren could see the tears hitting the wooden floor that was part of the stand. "I am deeply sorry for what I did and will be alright with any punishment you see fit to give me, but please let me be one of your Sekirei even if I haven't been winged by you yet I can feel the love I have for you if we were already bonded. I don't want to go back to the discipline squad, they'll wing me by force if I'm not winged by you."

Ren looked around and saw that no one was around and that the chef was in the back fixing curry for the new customers that could come in at any moment.

He then picked her off the ground as he tilted her chin up as he looked into her eyes. "You need to learn to control your anger because I would be taking a risk if winged you and brought you back to meet the others since you could possibly try and kill them out of jealousy so tell me why should I wing a girl who would kill the first person that pisses her off?"

Beni stammered as she tried to find and answer to his question knowing that everything he said was true and that if she was in his position she wouldn't take the risk.

She then blushed crimson as Ren kissed and he saw red wings come out her back from the corner of his eye.

Ren then pulled back as he spoke, "When we get to Izumo Inn I arrange for you to take anger management classes and I will decide to punish you later. I'm only doing this because you wanted this and I don't want you to be forced into anything by M.I.B, but you will have to earn my trust."

Beni stood there still blushing though she absently nodded her head, "Alright let's go I don't really feel like eating now." Ren then placed a tip on the counter as he got Beni before a voice interrupted him.

"Well look at this I finally found you." Ren turned and found himself looking at Yomi, who had a grin on her face and barely contained lust in her eyes.

It seemed like the sound had knocked Beni out her daze before she started to glare at Yomi. "Who the hell is this bitch!?"

Only one thought went through Ren's head, 'Shit.'

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I'm am sorry for the long wait it was just that I had writer's block while typing this chapter out.**_

 _ **I am also sorry for the most likely crappy beginning I have been having an off day.**_

 _ **Now I really have nothing else to say but thank you for liking my story and don't forget to sends some reviews and P.M me if you have questions**_

 _ **FOR THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ETERNAL**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Last Time**_

"Well look at this I finally found you." Ren turned and found himself looking at Yomi, who had a grin on her face and barely contained lust in her eyes.

It seemed like the sound had knocked Beni out her daze before she started to glare at Yomi. "Who the hell is this bitch!?"

Only one thought went through Ren's head, 'Shit.'

 _ **Present**_

Ren looked at the two Sekirei with one that looked ready to kill the other and the other undressing him with her eyes.

"Beni-Chan this is Yomi a Sekirei who wants me as her Ashikabi. Yomi this is Benitsubasa my Sekirei." Yomi frowned hearing Beni was winged by Ren, which made Beni look at Yomi smugly.

Yomi then sauntered up to Ren before stopping a foot away from him. "I don't know why you're looking so smug Beni. "In just a second Yomi was kissing Ren as grey colored wings came from her back.

While this was happening, Ren had a tired look on his face as he looked around to see if anyone was watching, all while kissing Yomi.

'This has become too much of daily expectation for me.' He grabbed Yomi's hand as she tried to sneak her hand into his pants right before Beni pushed her off of him.

"Get off of him you slut!" Yomi gave Beni a smile, "You can call me a slut, and I'm just trying to be better connected with my Ashikabi and what better way than having hot sweaty sex with him as he sends into a sweet pleasurable orga-." Ren coughed into his hand interrupting Yomi's little speech as she had the cook looking at her with a nose bleed and Beni red as an apple with blood slightly dripping out her nose.

"As much as I know you would like to tell Beni a detailed version of us having sex, I think it would be better if you saved it for another time that doesn't involve telling the public." Ren told Yomi in exasperation.

Yomi shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me and you don't need to be embarrassed with a package that big." Ren looked to see the cook was looking down with a rain cloud over his head and Beni had a hand covering her nose as steam came out of her ears as Yomi made a representation of how big Ren is behind his back.

Ren face palmed before he grabbed his Sekirei's hands and dragged then out of the food stand and apologizes to the cook.

He looks at the girls to see them staring at road weirdly. Looking in the direction Ren watches in shock as he sees Musubi running with groceries as a beam of energy comes from the sky striking her last position.

Ren shrugs, "Now as much as I would like to help her I don't feel like having to deal with this much trouble today." He then looked at Yomi and Beni, "Before either of you ask who she is, that girl running is Musubi my brother's Sekirei and a trouble magnet. I want you to follow her back to Izumo Inn, I need to meet up with someone."

He put his hand up stopping both of the girls from interrupting him. "Before either of you argue with me I'm asking you both to listen to me as your Ashikabi, so please don't make me regret winging the both of you." The girls nodded sadden before they turned away from Ren as they followed Musubi back to Izumo Inn.

Ren rubbed the bridge of his nose, "My life couldn't get any more complicated." He looked down at his phone to see he got a message from Minaka asking him to meet to get his monthly check up. He sighed as he rubbed his wrist walking towards his motorcycle.

Getting on his bike he called out, "So have you decided if I'm the one?" Ren got his answer when he felt a person get on the bike and wrap there arms around him.

"It looks like we finally get to meet after you've been stalking me for the last few days." He felt the person stiffen a little as he started the bike.

"I need to see if you were the one who could make my fantasy into a reality." The voice said in a soft tone that was definitely female. Ren sighed as he drove towards M.B.I headquarters.

"So what is this fantasy of yours that you believe I can turn into a reality that made you stalk me?" He felt the arms around him tighten, "My fantasy is that I'll have an Ashikabi that will be kind, caring, and love me with all his heart. I have observed many Ashikabi, and out of all of them you are the most loving one I've seen."

Ren kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "I don't known if you want me as an Ashikabi since you would have to share with all my other Sekirei."

The girl shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me as long as I get some time with you by myself."

"I have an appointment with your professor so you can either head to my place or with me, but you are not to question what happens while we're there." Ren felt the girl nod as he stopped his bike in front of M.B.I headquarters.

Getting off the bike Ren took some time to finally see what his passenger/stalker looked like.

Looking at her, he noticed that she had brown hair went past her shoulders, which matched her eyes. Looking downward Ren knew if he wasn't used to being around perverted girls his nose would be bleeding at the moment noticing that she only wore a black bra, which had a red Sekirei symbol on the right, and instead of wearing pants she wore a black cloth that covered her front tied around her waist. Lastly she wore white sleeves that connected to her index finger.

"Now before we head inside, I know you have been spying on me for Minaka, and honestly I don't care. Though if you want to be my Sekirei then you have to stop sending information to him about me."

The girl looked at Ren in shock, since out of all the Sekirei she was the best at stealth, and for a regular human to know about her was a little frustrating to her. "How did you know I was spying on you for the professor?"

"It's easy the only reason to be spied on is because Akitsu was winged by me and most of the big players don't know about me so it can't be them, leaving only the Minaka, who has been interested in me for years. That and the one time I heard you talking to him on your phone telling him about me winging Kaho."

She smiled sheepishly at being caught as Ren smirked at her. "Well I planned on leaving his service anyway to be with you." With that being said Ren kissed the girl not caring that the guards to the M.B.I Tower entrance were watching as silver colored wings emerged from her back.

As the wings disappeared the girl looked at Ren with a dazed expression on her face as she spoke. "Sekirei #55 Saki at your service now and forever."

"Well it's good to put a name to that pretty face over yours." As Ren said this he was stroking Saki's cheek making her lean into it. Though his administration stopped hearing the one guards coughing into his fist.

"This can be continued after our meeting with Minaka." Saki nodded as they both entered the building.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Ren." Ren sighed seeing Minaka looking at him with open arms standing beside his mother.

"Let's just get this over with, I have better things to do with my time. Oh and hi kaa-san." Takami waved at her son with a smile though inside was worried about the topic that was to come out.

"Always were impatient Ren though I wanted you here to give you an upgrade." Ren started to make a fist with his right hand making Takami look at her adopted son in sadness.

"Which one are you upgrading Minaka?" The man in question smiled, while Saki looked between the two in confusion. "Why both of them Ren and before we head to the operating room you'll need to take off the glasses."

Ren nodded as he took off the glasses pushing the bang hiding his right eye. When Saki looked at his eyes she was shocked to see that one of the eyes was black while the other was crimson red where the iris was in the shape of a crosshair, which was colored black.

"If you're planning to ask why my eye looks like this Saki, it would be better if you don't know. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but not now." Saki nodded in acceptance hearing the anger in her Ashikabi's voice.

Ren made his way to the operating table and unscrewed his right hand giving Saki a good view of the wires that came from the hand. Ren grunted as he gently pulled out his right eye giving his Sekirei a view of the wires in his eye socket.

"Let's get this going Minaka, and while I'm operated on I want to know what these upgrades are." The Game Master nodded his head as he pushed Saki and Takami out of the room as doctors and engineers came in and started to work on his hand and eye.

"Well to start off I'm throwing away your old hand to try out a new metal I discovered from the Sekirei's ship. So you will probably be able to punch through any kind of metal, which makes me all tingly with excitement!"

Ren scoffed as he rolled his eyes muttering, "Then why don't you give yourself a cybernetic hand." It just so happened Minaka heard him.

"Now why would I do that, you're the one that needed one when you were found in your condition." Ren growled before he calmed down.

"You say that as if it was my fault I had my hand cut off and my eye plucked out of my skull Minaka." The man shrugged his shoulders as Ren watched looked at an engineer connecting wires to the cybernetic hand.

"Now what are you planning to do with my eye Minaka, you were always one to love experimenting from what I heard from my godfather."

Minaka chuckled to himself, "Takehito was always able to see right through me, bless his poor soul. Any how I plan to change the engine to your eye to see faster movements and this engine is special since it will be capable of withstanding an Electro Magnetic Pulse."

As Minaka spoke of the new upgrades, Ren tuned him out as he thought of the man responsible for the loss of his eye and hand.

"When the operation is over I have a present for you Ren for be a willing volunteer for these experiments." Ren scoffed, while looking at the doctor putting his cybernetic eye into his eye socket.

"What could I possibly want from you Game Master?" Said Game Master gave Ren a small smile as he held up a folder.

"How about information on the man you're after, though only on the condition that you start gunning for him in the 2 stage, since it would be a pity if all those Sekirei of his died before the game of the gods were to truly start."

Ren shrugged in acceptance as he made a fist with his cybernetic hand, "Doesn't matter when I get him, but I will make sure destroy everything he has worked for. That way he knows how it feels to lose everything."

"Yes, we can talk about your vengeance later, but let's talk about you winging one of discipline squad members."

"You really shouldn't care since I know you could train another Sekirei to take Beni-Chan's place. I know you still have more you haven't released yet and think all good games and stories have a twist in it." Ren said as he pushed himself off the operation table and walked passed him.

"Also what I'm doing isn't what I would call vengeance Minaka."

Minaka gave a small smile at Ren's back, "Then what would you call it then Ren?"

Ren picked up a mirror to see that his new eye was still crimson and his iris was still a crosshair though it was colored gold.

"Justice." Ren then left the operating room with the folder as Saki joined his side as they left M.B.I. headquarters.

"Let's go Saki it's time you meet everyone else instead of watching from the shadows" The girl nodded as she put her arms around Ren's chest as she got on his motorcycle.

Looking down at them was Minaka on the room of the M.B.I. Tower with a gleam in his eyes.

 _ **Izumo Inn**_

Ren looked at the folder Minaka handed to him, "Saki go inside and introduce yourself to everyone I need a few minutes to myself to think." The girl nodded as Ren stood outside by himself as he opened the folder.

Inside the folder Ren looked at the name and the picture of the man responsible for the loss of his and eye.

"Izumi Higa… I will have justice for your past crimes." Ren then looked at the sky to see a full moon in the sky.

Ren then closed the folder as he went inside to get ready for tomorrow, which he expected was to be more exciting than today.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Alright first I apologize for the long wait. I didn't really have a computer during most of the June.**_

 _ **As said in my other story I decided to change my chapters to having a minimum of 2000 words so I can publish more chapters each month instead of one every month.**_

 _ **Also I'm not posting who the future members because where is the fun in that.**_

 _ **Lastly if or when I give my Oc Sekirei that are originally part of Minato's harem I plan on replacing them with other Oc Sekirei or ones from different Ashikabi for Minato.**_

 __ _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ETERNAL**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Izumo Inn**_

Ren looked with a smile seeing the usual routine in the morning, which happened to be Kuruse and Musubi fighting who would sit by his brother.

Though he couldn't help but chuckle most his Sekirei fighting over who would eat next to him, while Akitsu was already on his right eating and Kaho was playing with Kusano.

He then sighed seeing purple miasma forming, "It would be all of your best interest to stop all this bickering and eat the meal I took my time to prepare for you all." Ren looked up from his bowl to see Miya sitting right beside him with her Hannya mask out.

He gave an amused chuckle seeing in less than a second all his girls were sitting at the table in fear.

"Is something amusing Ren-san?" Miya asked with the Hannya mask growing larger around him.

"It is nothing Miya, though I must say you're getting better but." At that moment Ren's demonic wolf looked down at the hannya mask with a savage smile before it started to rip the mask to shreds.

"You are far from scaring me Miya and even farther if you intend to beat my wolves."

The woman just smiled at him with a hand on her right cheek, "Whatever could you mean Ren-san?" This had caused everyone besides Ren and Akitsu to face fault, while the two sweat dropped.

"Well girls I have a free day so what would you like to do today?" He sweat dropped when almost all said shopping.

"It seems I'm going shopping, you want to come with us Minato?" His brother nodded as he left to his room like everyone else to get ready for the shopping trip.

Ren looked to see the only one left in the dining room was himself and Miya, who had started to do the dishes, "Hey Miya would you like to come with the rest of us to the mall?"

Miya turned and smiled at Ren, "As fun as that sounds I will have to decline on your offer Ren-san."

"Alright Miya maybe next time when you're not busy." Ren then left the room to get ready.

Ren made his way to his room only for a small blush to form on his face seeing that some of his Sekirei were in the middle of changing, which happened to give him a good look at Akitsu and Kaho's bare chest, who had blushed and put her arms over her chest.

He then walked past the girls as he got his clothes to change somewhere, where there wasn't a chance of him getting raped as he looked at the lust in Yomi's eyes.

Walking into the bathroom he slipped and found himself landing on something soft pushing. Ren started to push himself up only to hear a soft moan coming from underneath him.

Opening his eyes he found himself looking at a pair of breast, looking further up his eyes found the eyes of Taki looking at him with a crimson blush on her cheeks that only seemed to get worse seeing that he was straddling her with her only having a towel wrapped around her hair.

As Ren got off of Taki and helped her up with his eye was covered by her hand from seeing her naked form.

When Taki took her hand away Ren looked to see that she had put a towel around her body though it didn't help much since he could see how well-endowed she was and that it did nothing to hide the full body blush she had.

"I apologize for walking in on you Taki, I'll come back later." All she could was nod her head with her blush still present as Ren left the bathroom, but not before saying something that made her blush even harder

"After seeing you I finally know what the body of a goddess looks like."

Closing the door to the bathroom Ren turned around to see Miya smiling at him with a frying pan in her hand.

"You know I forbid all lewd activities in my inn Ren-san." The man nodded his head.

"I know your rule, but in my defense it was a complete accident and since it was not done purposely, you can't punish me."

Miya nodded, "You're right and since it was an accident I'll let it go just this once."

"Were you really mad about that Miya or is it that I didn't walk on you in like that." He duck as the pan flew past his head.

"You wouldn't be thinking of peeking on me in the future Ren-san?" The man shrugged his shoulders as he dodged another swing to the head that came from a different pan in her other hand.

'Where the hell did that one come from!?' Ren thought as he looked to see her hannya starting to form

"I wouldn't peek on you Miya, I'm just saying you're jealous that I saw Taki nude instead of you." Ren back flipped out of the frying pan's range and gave a small smile seeing that the hannya mask was starting to look more demonic, while the miasma was surrounding him.

"You haven't denied it Miya, do you have feelings for little old me." Ren said in a teasing tone that caused the hallway they were in to darken.

'If I didn't know better I would think that she really wants to kill me though I might want stop teasing for now.' Ren had his wolves manifest as black miasma engulfed the hallway.

He watched as the wolves destroyed the hannya mask and the purple miasma disappeared with his fading as well.

Ren walked up to Miya with a grin on his face, "You have a long time before those scar tactics work on me Miya." His right hand flew above his head as the pan connected making the sound of clashing metal resound though the inn.

"Well as much fun as this has been I must be getting ready maybe we can do this again some other time."

Miya smiled, "Since you thought it was so fun then you can go without lunch and dinner." She started to walk away.

"Come on Miya is this just because you can't admit your feelings for me." The landlady froze in her step, "No home cooked food for you for a week."

Ren hung his head in down defeat, 'Won the battle, but lost the war.' He walked into his room to see that all his Sekirei were fully dressed and ready to go, and that Taki couldn't look at him without blushing.

"Alright I still need to change before we go and on the way I need to know who has an M.B.I card since Kaho told me about them yesterday." Ren pushed the girls out of the room to change ignoring the protesting of Yomi.

"Ren what was that sound that came from the hallway?" Asked Saki

The man smiled, "That was just me playing with Miya and her trying to hit me with her frying pan." This caused all the girls sweat drop with him saying it so causally.

 _ **The Mall**_

Ren couldn't help but be glad that he used the M.B.I card seeing all the shopping bags Yomi, Saki, and Uzume had.

'If I didn't have that card I would have a massive debt. Though I wonder if I could pay for University with it.'

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt one of the girls pulling him. Ren looked to see it was Beni.

Before he could say anything she pulled him into a shop, he looked around to find the women in the shop were glaring at him, which made him sweat in realization of what kind of store he was dragged into.

"Wait here me, Uzume and Yomi want your opinion." Ren nodded his head as Beni went into the dressing room as women glared at him harder before he glared back making all of them flinch.

Ren looked out the display window and found his gaze attracted to girl who was staring back at him.

"Here we come!" Ren turned to see a sight that would cause any other man to die of a nosebleed. Standing in front of him was Yomi in nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties.

"So what do you think Ren-kun?" The man in question was glad that he learned some self-control or his blood would have been rushing down.

"It looks great on you Yomi now why don't you go change before we both get thrown out." The woman pouted before going back into the dressing room.

Ren looked out the display window to see the girl was gone.

"My turn!" He turned to see Beni wearing a white bra with pink frills, which matched her panties.

"Well I will say that you will always look beautiful in my eyes no matter what you have on." Ren sighed hearing the awws coming from the women in the lingerie shop with them.

He then kissed her forehead as he sent her back into the dressing room.

"I guess it's my turn." Ren closed his eyes after seeing what Uzume was wearing, which was an almost transparent bra and panties and what had made it worse was the arrow on the panties was pointing downwards.

"Are you trying to get us banned from the mall?" Uzume shook her head as she sauntered up to Ren, who still had his eyes closed.

"No, but I do plan to tease you for what you did when we met." Ren opened his eyes only to find his face mere inches from Uzume's panties and since they were almost transparent Ren could clearly see through them from his distance.

Uzume frowned not seeing a rise come out of her Ashikabi. "You will have to do better than that Uzume because if you plan to tease me then I'll return fire." Ren whispered into her ear as he left the lingerie shop.

Getting tired Ren sat down a bench as he watched people move through the crowd.

"Excuse me is this seat available?" Ren turned his head and nodded as two girls sat down beside him.

He saw that the first had purple like Miya though a shade darker with a violet bow in her head, Ren looked at her confused since what she wore resembled what a maid would wear.

Ren turned to the second to see that she had light orange haired that reached the middle of her back. She wore a cream colored top which revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots.

The man sighed seeing the growing blush on their face and hearing the two breathing heavily.

'This may be a man's greatest wet dream, but this is starting to get a little frustrating, I mean seriously two at the same time!'

Ren turned to see that both girls were looking at him with heavy blushes, "You two are Sekirei and your reacting to me right?" Both girls nodded as Ren pulled them away from the public eye.

He then looked around to see that no one was around, which slightly surprised him before narrowing his eyes, 'Something doesn't feel right here.'

Ren turned back to the girls and wasn't when the purple haired girl kissed as wings the same color as her hair came from back.

Pulling away the girl smiled at her Ashikabi, "#101 Oriha at your service now and forever master."

Not even given a second Ren found his lips connected to the orange haired girl as silver wings emerged.

The girl looked at Ren a little dazed as she pulled away, "#78 Nanami forever yours Ashikabi-sama."

Ren sighed as he spoke, "I'll make this clear. I don't want to be called Ashikabi-sama nor master just Ren because in this relationship we are equals not master and servant."

Both the girls nodded smiling at their Ashikabi. "Now since we are at the mall, why don't you go shopping with the M.B.I cards you should have."

The girls walked off as Ren went outside and watched as the sun went down as stars started to fill the sky.

'I haven't seen this many stars in a long time though this sight makes everything worthwhile.' He was then pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling out for help.

He looked around and saw in the distance someone running from two people chasing them.

"Man I can't see from this distance." He then pulled off his sunglasses pushing the bang covering his right eye away.

The cybernetic eye started to zoom in on the three and Ren was surprised to find that the one running away was Kujou and that the two chasing her were Sekirei. 'Well I guess she was trying to get to the inn, but ended up having to get those to off her tail.'

Ren was about to run and help before he found a hand on his shoulder. He looked to find it was Akitsu, who had followed him outside.

"Master you know you aren't strong enough to face Sekirei." Ren nodded his head with a frown.

"I know that Akitsu that is why I'll need your help as well as Taki's if we want to get out of this without a fight or someone terminated."

As if hearing her name Taki walked out of the entrance to the mall.

"Now let's go you two before something happens to Kujou and Akitsu you can fill in Taki about what we're doing." The woman nodded as they left to catch up with the three.

After chasing down for ten minutes, where they finally turned into a corner which was a dead end.

Ren saw the fear in Kujou's eyes as the one of the ones chasing started close in on her.

He whispered the plan into both his Sekirei's ears as both nodded as Ren himself got ready before he froze hearing the words that came out of the green haired Sekirei's mouth.

"Finally this job sucked Ichiya, I mean why didn't Higa just send Kaiha."

The girl Ichiya shrugged, "It doesn't matter all we have to do is get this bitch to master so he can wing her and then we're done Toyomata."

Ren clenched his fist before he nodded at his Sekirei, which caused mist to form all around Ichiya and Toyomata.

"What the hell is this?" Screamed Ichiya as ice started to engulf her body. Using the mist Ren walked past Ichiya and Toyomata and made his way to Kujou, who looked at the whole scene confused.

"We got to go Kujou-Chan before they breakout of that ice." The girl looked at Ren surprised before she nodded as they walked past the two.

"Alright Taki, Akitsu let's get moving I don't plan on staying to see them breakout." The girls nodded as they left the alleyway with Ren and Kujou as they all made their way back to the mall.

"Wait before I forget." Ren then kissed Kujou, who looked at him with a bright blush on her face as teal colored wings emerged from her back.

Pulling away Ren chuckle hearing the small whine from Kujou. "#69 Kujou always yours now and forever."

Ren kissed both Akitsu and Taki seeing the jealous stares they were giving Kujou as they walked. "Now I think it's time we grab everybody and get back to the inn." The girls nodded seeing that it was nightfall.

 _ **The Inn**_

After getting back and explaining how he got three new Sekirei, Minato had looked at him in shock, while Yomi gave him a thumbs up saying how much fun they have with a pimp for an Ashikabi.

Ren smiled since Miya pulled back her statement of no food for a week after hearing what he did for Kujou and not terminating Ichiya and Toyomata.

Though Ren found himself sighing seeing that 10 girls were in his room disputing on who would sleep next to him.

'I know this will be a daily occurrence, but I can't say I would change it in anyway' Ren thought as he went to sleep.

 _ **Hiyamakai Hospital**_

"It seems that my old project is still alive it wouldn't do to have him ruin my plans. That being said I want you two to kill him before he becomes a threat." Said Izumi Higa.

The two nodded as they walked out of the room as Izumi looked down as he smiled at the picture of Ren in the folder he held.

"Let's see how much you've grown Ren."

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I am glad I was able to publish this chapter and publish more than one chapter a month.**_

 _ **Also after reading Wagtail Shinobi I want to know what you all think of bringing in people from different anime and having them be Sekirei.**_

 _ **Last don't forget to review it's good to get input or suggestions from you people.**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S WRATH IS ENDLESS**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Dream**_

 __Ren sighed as he looked around to find himself on an abandoned street 'It seems I'm in a dream again since I can't remember waking up.' Thought Ren as he looked around for the Sekirei that brought him here.

As Ren looked around he was shocked by who was standing in front of him looking around with confusion written over their face.

"Minato?" The figure turned around to show it was Ren's brother.

"Ren what's going on and, where are we?" Minato asked as he looked at his brother for an answer.

"Well to start off we are in a dream and these dreams are different from your regular ones because these are more realistic and are meant to show you who your next Sekirei is to be depending on how high a connection you have with them." Ren stated before a questioning look came across his face.

"Though I didn't know that two Ashikabi could be in the same dream unless we both have a high connection to this Sekirei." Said Ren before on instinct he grabbed Minato and dived to the ground as a blast of water shot over their heads.

Ren stood up and turned to see a beautiful blonde with blue eyes wearing a black dress with a white underdress that did nothing to hide her bust also wearing brown boots with black stockings.

"Well damn it seems all Sekirei are meant to look like goddesses." Said Ren as he looked at the woman before looking at her eyes to find her glaring at him and Minato.

"Pretty words shall not work on thee and now thou must die. Water Celebration!" Ren held out his hand and watched as the water split around him and Minato as the woman looked at Ren in shock with Minato doing the same.

"How did you do that?" Minato asked, while the woman nodded wanting to know as well.

"If you remember what I told you a few minutes ago you would know this is a dream, meaning in here anything is possible so stopping that attack with my bare hand was easy." Ren then turned towards the blonde.

"That means there is no point in fighting so it would be better to explain yourself before I start getting creative." To make a point Ren created 10 wolves surrounding the woman.

"Ren don't you think we're starting off on the wrong foot here. We don't have to threaten her." Minato said as Ren decided he was right since the wolves wouldn't have been able to hurt her anyway only to see that he was starting to fade away.

"Thou may have escaped but I will kill thee for thou doesn't need an Ashikabi and shall be the strongest Sekirei." Said the woman before she disappeared from the dream with Ren doing the same not noticing that Minato wasn't fading and that someone was coming out from behind a corner.

 _ **Morning**_

Ren woke up and didn't to look around knowing that his Sekirei were sleeping on him or beside him before he furrowed his brow hearing breathing underneath him.

Turning his head to the side he stop when he heard a moan under him making him strain his eyes to see that his head had been sleeping on one of his Sekirei's breast before a small hue came across his cheeks as he noticed that whoever's breast he was sleeping on decided not to wear a bra.

'Alright the only ones that usually don't wear a bra to sleep are Akitsu and Uzume, and since I can see Uzume sleeping near my crotch it must be Akitsu's breast I'm sleeping on though I know she won't mind and says that she hates wearing a bra and panties since they itch.'

'I should get use to this since I know this will happen daily so I might as well enjoy this until they wake up because there is no way of getting out of this without waking up at one them which would most likely be Akitsu.' Thought Ren as he relaxed and listened to Akitsu's heartbeat, while unconsciously rubbing Benitsubasa's back, who was laying on his chest wearing a black bra and matching panties.

Ren couldn't help but smile as the pink-haired Sekirei hugged his body with a smile on her face before he was interrupted by shuffling before looking up to see it was Miya watching the scene with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Miya, I don't want to wake any of them up and as you can see I can't get out, so… would it be alright if we stayed like this until they wake up?" Ren whispered as he waited for an answer.

Miya silently nodded her head as she got ready to leave to cook breakfast.

"Thanks Miya, you know can get in on this if you want to take a break and sleep in a little bit."

At that moment Miya threw a wooden ladle at Ren's face only for it to be caught by Beni on an instinctive reflex all while still sleeping on Ren's chest.

Miya left the room, while Ren had a smile on his face at his luck before he started thinking back on the dream he had. 'I have a feeling that something is going to happen today and it isn't going to fun and it probably has something to do with the blonde woman I saw.'

He stopped his train of thought as he felt Beni start to wake up with the same being said for Oriha, who was sleeping beside him holding his right arm wearing a purple laced bra and matching panties.

"Well good morning sleepy-head." Called Ren causing the rest of the girls to slowly wake up giving Ren the chance to get out of their grasp as he left to get dressed without the chance of any of them jumping him, specifically Yomi.

As Ren got dressed he thoughts started to drift to the blonde woman him and Minato met. Walking down to get breakfast Ren was surprised to see a pretty redhead seating beside his brother and at the moment was cowering from Miya's hannya mask.

"Morning everybody." Ren called out making his presence known as he sat down beside Miya, which was across from Kuruse, who at the moment was glaring between the redhead and himself.

"Morning Rin. This is Matsu." Minato said as he went back to eating with Kusano sitting on his lap eating as well.

"So how did you two meet?" Ren asked and grinned as his brother started to blush, while Matsu had a perverted grin on her face as her glasses started to fog up before Miya hit Matsu with her ladle that happened to appear in her hand.

"I caught Matsu just before they could participate in lewd activities, while Minato was in the bath." Miya said as smiled sweetly at the two causing them to both cower in fear.

Ren clapped Minato on the back, "Good luck bro, your going to need it now that you have a pervert in your flock and from the looks of it she's into the kinky stuff. Maybe later I can buy Matsu a latex suit. Would you be alright with that Matsu?"

The girl in question nodded her head as her glasses fogged up again with a very noticeable blush on her face and the same could be said for Kuruse. "Could you also buy us fur cuffs, candles, and a whip?" Matsu asked causing Kuruse to have a nosebleed at the thought with Minato doing the same, while little Kusano was looking at all of them confused.

Ren had pulled at a pen and notebook out of nowhere and had made a list before pulling it back as Miya tried to snatch it out of his hands.

Just as Miya's hannya got ready Ren shook his finger no as he pointed to Kusano causing Miya to retract from using it in the presence of a child.

At that moment Ren's Sekirei came into the room and he was chuckling seeing them play rock-paper-scissors to see who would sit beside him and smiled as Oriha cheered as she won before she took a seat beside Ren and snuggled into his side.

Ren had to keep himself from groaning as Yomi took it upon herself to sit on his lap, but what made it worse was that that the girl was grinding on his crotch.

Before it could go any further Miya hit Yomi with her ladle knocking the Sekirei unconscious as Uzume dragged her over and put her on the couch causing the rest of Ren's Sekirei to giggle.

"Hey Ren, did you get the same dream I did last night?" Minato asked wondering if it was actually real.

Ren nodded as he ate, "If you mean that blonde that shot water at the both of us then speaking old english then yes we had the same dream."

Matsu couldn't help but pale knowing exactly which Sekirei they were talking about since that one was known to have injured the last people that had a connection to her.

"Ashikabi-sama you met #09 Tsukiumi." Akitsu said in a plain tone as she went to eating her breakfast.

Ren sighed, "Well when I met her she seemed like she didn't want to be winged even though she somehow had a connection to both Minato and me." Minato nodded his head in agreement.

"That is because she wants to become the strongest Sekirei without an Ashikabi and because of this she has injured the last three people that had a connection with her." Matsu said as she hoped her Ashikabi didn't go after Tsukiumi.

Ren looked at his brother, "Well that just means one of us will have to wing her so she doesn't hurt any more people…So which of us is going to wing her?" Ren asked before looking at Minato and then thinking about the blonde's personality.

"Never mind I'll wing her because let's face…you got no real backbone against a girl with her kind of personality." Ren said before sweat-dropping seeing Matsu sighing in relief, while Minato had a cloud hovering over his head.

"I'll help you look for her." Minato said with Kusano asking to come as well and before Musubi and Kuruse could ask Miya stopped them saying they could help her in the kitchen.

Ren looked over at his girls, "Only one of you can come, she would run if she saw a whole group of you looking for her." The girls nodded in acceptance wondering who he would pick.

Looking at the girls Ren pointed at Kaho causing the other girls to pout before their Ashikabi gave each of them a kiss making them all smile before he left to get ready to search for Tsukiumi.

After leaving the inn and giving each of his girls a kiss and a grope for Yomi and Uzume, he and Kaho split away from Minato and Kusano.

"Ren, not that being rude, but why did you pick me instead one of the others?" Kaho asked as they walked around.

Ren smiled, "Well why not? Also, after we find Tsukiumi I have to pick some things up for Matsu and I thought the place would be a good place for you to relax." Kaho decided to believe her Ashikabi though felt like he was holding something back.

After walking for an hour Ren got bored and started walking behind Kaho and couldn't help but whistle to himself at the view and since he was behind her Ren was unable to notice the huge blush on his Sekirei's face.

As they walked they eventually met up with Minato and Kusano, "So have you guys had any luck on finding her?" The two shook their heads before a large sound above them as they both see two girls that look like twins wearing dominatrix outfits jump from the building their standing on.

The twins then run past the group before they hear someone else jumping form the building.

Ren and Minato looked up Minato couldn't help but blush as his eyes saw only white panties, while said person wearing the panties was falling towards them.

Before the girl could fall on them Ren held his arms out and caught her and noticed that the girl was the same one they were looking for, who at the moment had a blush on her face while anger was directed at him through her eyes.

"Release thee heathen!" Ren obligated and put Tsukiumi down and saw her glaring at him.

"Water Celebration!" Ren jumped away from the attack as Kaho jumped in front to protect her Ashikabi.

"Thou think to take mine purity to become your Sekirei!" Tsukiumi shouted as she starts launching balls of water at Kaho.

'Does she think that you need to have sex to wing a Sekirei?" Ren was brought out of his thoughts as he instinctively stuck out his hand as he heard, "Water Arrow!" He watched as the arrow splashed against his hand.

Ren looked up and saw Kusano in front of him and Minato with a plant on top her head. "I won't let you hurt big brother." Her eyes then turned green as the plant on her head started to grow and got ready to attack Tsukiumi only for Minato to stop her.

Tsukiumi looked between Minato and Kusano before pointing at him accusingly, "You would dare defile a child! Disgusting! Thou art a disgusting man! Water Celebration!" Before the attack could hit Minato jumped in front of him crossing his arms in a X as he flew back 10 feet back into a wall.

Ren stopped Kaho before she could attack Tsukiumi, "We need her as a comrade not an enemy." Kaho nodded her head as she helped her Ashikabi.

"After I wing you Tsukiumi, I'm going to have to work on your attitude problem and teach you modern English because I can barley understand you as it is." Ren said as he looked up to see the twins in the dominatrix outfits and their Ashikabi Ren guessed before he recognized the man beside the twins.

"Thou would presume I would be thine Sekirei?" Ren watched water surrounded Tsukiumi as he nodded.

"How couldst thou be so shameless in public?" Tsukiumi would've been able to see the confusion in Ren's eyes if not for his sunglasses at her question.

"I thought to spare thee life…but now I will obliterate thee!" Ren saw the power in Tsukiumi's next attack and knew it could kill him if it hit.

As Tsukiumi launched the attack as Ren calculated with his cybernetic eye where the attack would hit and was glad when it hit the wall beside them.

Ren saw Tsukiumi grabbing her chest and knew that their connection to each other had to be getting stronger before the blonde beauty got ready to launch another attack at him.

"Your fight is with us not them." Said one of the twins as they looked at Tsukiumi.

"Didn't thou learn thy lesson?" Tsukiumi questioned before spotting the man behind the twins suspecting him to be their Ashikabi.

"You know nothing about emerging." At that moment the man kissed the two girls causing Minato to close Kusano's eyes.

"W-what are thee doing, thou being shameless in public!" Tsukiumi stuttered as she pointed at the three.

Ren watched as the twins then clasped hands, "Thunderstorm of our pact destroy our Ashikabi's misfortune!" With those words clouds started to form above them.

The twins threw their hands at Tsukiumi, "God's Song!" Ren saw the lightning heading towards Tsukiumi before running towards her and pushing the woman out of the way as the lightning hit his side causing him to cough up blood and Kaho to call out to him and rush to his side.

Ren picked himself up and looked to see Tsukiumi hit the twin's Ashikabi and couldn't help but chuckle to himself before seeing the Ashikabi come down towards Tsukiumi causing Ren to narrow his eyes at the Ashikabi he considered to be a friend.

Just as the man pinned Tsukiumi to the tree Kusano had grown Ren decided it was going to far. "Seo, that is enough she is my Sekirei."

The man named Seo pulled away as he saw a wolf start to form behind Ren before he cried out in pain as his Sekirei shot lightning at him.

"Were you thinking of cheating on us? You said me, and my sister were the only Sekirei you would ever need. Were you lying to us?" One of the twins asked as lighting could be seen sparking form both of there hands.

As Seo tried to explain himself they shot him with lightning before Ren's attention was taken away to see Tsukiumi landing beside him.

"Thou must take responsibility is thee is to be thine Sekirei." Ren nodded his head though not knowing what she meant by taking responsibility.

"Thou would protect thee with thou own body ad protect thee from wicked Ashikabi. What is thou name?" Ren decided to be dramatic by grabbing Tsukiumi's hand and laying a kiss on it.

Tsukiumi blushed cherry red, "My name is Ren Sahashi my fair lady." Kaho could only look at the scene pouting.

"Thee will allow thou to be thine Ashikabi." Tsukiumi stated with a full body blush.

"Hey Minato, close Kusano's eyes and Tsukiumi Sekirei are not winged through sex." This caused the blonde to look at Ren confused.

"Then how is thy winged?" Tsukiumi asked thinking back to how her monitors made her believe sexual intercourse was how one was winged.

Ren grabbed Tsukiumi's chin and tilted her chin up before kissing her and looked at her back to sea dark blue wings emerge from her back. Deciding to go further Ren started to caress her thighs causing Tsukiumi to moan into the kiss before pulling back and chuckle at the full body blush she had on her face.

"#09 Tsukiumi y-yours n-now and forever." Tsukiumi stuttered with the blush still present.

Ren looked back at Minato and Kusano and saw Musubi with them, "Well it looks like you guys can go home, and thanks for the help." Minato nodded as he left with Musubi hugging his left arm while Kusano tried to do the same on his right causing Ren to crack up as Kusano looked at Musubi's chest and then at her own comparing them.

Ren then turned his head towards Seo only to see him getting shocked by his Sekirei causing him to sweat-drop and decided he would talk to him later.

"Alright you two before we head home we are heading to the store to go buy some things." Kaho and Tsukiumi nodded as they went to the store though not knowing what kind they were going to.

Kaho and Tsukiumi looked at the name of the shop, which called itself 'Trixie's Pleasures' this made the two wonder what kind of shop it was.

Entering the shop with Ren the two girls couldn't help but blush as they figured out the kind of shop they had just entered.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait when it came to this story I had writer's block. I hope you all like this chapter and review.**_

 _ **Also, I set up a poll on what kind of Oc fic I should make next and right now Naruto x Pokegirl is winning with Dragon Ball Super in second at the moment.**_

 _ **FEAR THE REAPER'S WRATH**_


End file.
